Project: Baymax
by Aypttym
Summary: 7-year old Tadashi lost his whole family in a tragedy. In honor of his late parents, he decided to recreate Baymax, his father's biggest project. He was able to make him once again, although he failed one thing his parents did: Baymax's heart. What Tadashi doesn't know, however, is Hiro is alive somewhere, still looking for his older brother. Separated Brothers AU.
1. Chapter 0: A Missing Heart

**Hello sweeties! I'm AyaPie, and I'm here to give you a decent story about Big Hero 6.**

 **BH6 is one of the sweetest movies I've seen last year. I love Baymax so much, he's so cute. Second favorite would be Tadashi. He is one hell of a brother! I guess that's what pursued me to write this story: I like Hiro and Tadashi's relationship. They're the sweetest brothers I've seen for a while now.**

 **I guess you can say this piece of fic is an Alive!Tadashi AU. Don't misunderstand, though, I'm not in denial with Tadashi's death. However, this is an AU, and Tadashi's survival is really significant in the plot.**

 **I hope I'll get at least a review till next week to be able to update this fic with motivation.**

 **Please enjoy and follow this fanfic called Project:Baymax**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 0: A Missing Heart**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

San Fransokyo is a sophisticated place to live on, with its marvelous sights and surroundings, and an extremely peaceful sense of security. It was also one of the most advanced city there is so far, with the latest technology pieces being sold out at San Fransokyo's local stores. It was definitely in the country's top, and it can battle any other place in the world in terms of modernization.

San Fransokyo also has an institute for the extremely smart and inventive young minds, called San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, or SFIT for short. SFIT offers courses for the aspiring young inventors of the generation, and they would hold an annual showcase for people who hopes to enter the school. Showcasing the inventions scraped out of raw materials and a lot of brainwork, some of these would be enough to secure a spot on the institute, and the best of them all would even get a free admission.

One such talented student was Tadashi Miyamoto, who won first place at the showcase around two years ago for his prototype Baymax, a healthcare robot with a child-friendly design. Although the concept was halfway finished, Baymax did show some functions that gave the audience something to gape at. He also did impress Robert Callaghan, one of the leading experts in robotics. Callaghan personally congratulated him, and he promised that he'll finish Baymax before he graduate.

His adoptive parents were extremely proud of him. Though they had more than enough to pay for the tuition fees, Tadashi insisted that he will win the showcase to lessen their burdens. Even though they were extremely wealthy, Tadashi wasn't similar to those spoiled children who does nothing but to waste their parents' fortune. After all, Tadashi was extremely grateful that the couple adopted him after he lost everything. Just when he thought dying would be a more pleasant experience than living and knowing that he was the only one in the Hamada family that survived, Hana and Ryota gave him love, and that he was thankful for.

He buried the Hamada name along with the rest of his family. His father Tomeo, a genius inventor who was well-known throughout San Fransokyo with his world-class inventions. His mother Maemi, a genius, as well, who assists his father with the programming of her husband's invention functions.

The brainpower runs in the Hamada genes.

Heck even his brother Hiro learned how to read at the age of one-and-a-half, even though his speech were usually garbled. At two, he learned how to write, although his handwriting was pretty messy. Again, who would expect a two-year old to write like a professional, let alone write on his own? And before his third birthday, Hiro learned the 4 basic Mathematic functions, surprising the whole Hamada family at how Hiro was a child prodigy, and how he'd grow up to be better than Tomeo. Just a month before their whole life changed, Hiro assembled one of Tomeo's toy robots like it was a piece of cake.

It was an unfortunate event that Hiro never had the chance to grow up, as greedy people took what could be a future prodigy from this world. At how the cruel twist of fate took the three most important people in his life and left him alone until someone else picked him up.

 _The events were still fresh at his mind. He was only with his father Tomeo that time, until the car crash killed him, and almost killed Tadashi as well, not until the ambulance arrived. He woke up after a one-month coma to learn that his father died, and his mother and brother died in a fire that burnt their house down. It was a while before he get to stop wailing on his loss, as Hana and Ryota, a childless couple, made their way to the boy and offered to adopt him._

Tadashi glanced at the blueprint in front of him, with Baymax's design formulated in it as the ends were a bit burned. It was almost comical how the first Baymax his father made died along in the fire that ate his own house, and here he is, creating another one with the blueprint that miraculously survived.

However, he knew he wouldn't be able to make exactly the same one, as his mother programmed a chip for Baymax, a chip that supposedly made him almost human-like, as the chip was condensed with emotions such as care, worry, concern, friendliness and love.

It was as if Baymax has a heart. A heart that burned down along with his family. No matter how much he tried to recreate Baymax, he'll never erase the fact that he was left alone. How he wished he died as well.

San Fransokyo, however, isn't as perfect as everyone thinks. Although it's almost crime-free, there is the keyword "almost". Every midnight, a lot of thugs gather on a secret hideout to battle bots with a money bet. Although battling bots aren't really illegal, the betting part is.

A lot of tough-looking men and weird-looking women gathered around the ring, watching as the last man had his robot slashed, the winning guy laughing like a madman.

The announcer, a girl with strange clothes and highlights, raised her hands up.

"The winner, by total annihilation… YAMA!"

"Who's next?" Yama challenged, a smirk growing through his face. "Who has the guts to step into the ring with Little Yama?"

The people in the crowd hid their robots from plain sight, too cowardly to fight. However, a timid voice was heard, as someone raised his hand.

"Can I try?"

Everyone turned around to see a little boy, holding a little robot.

"I have a robot." He said, raising his small robot that's built out of magnets. "I built it myself."

The crowd erupted into laughter. The woman announcer stepped beside the boy.

"Beat it, kid. House rules: You gotta pay to play."

"Oh. Uh… Is this enough?" the kid held up a handful of money, as the woman accepted it."

"What's your name, little boy?" Yama asked curiously.

"Hiro. Hiro Hamada."

 **A/N: I hate myself for creating stories like this orz.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading! Did you enjoy Tadashi little angst part? Poor him, thinking everyone in his family died, when Hiro was just on the botfighting grounds. What do you think happened?**

 **I might add the other characters soon. And btw I took Hiro and Tadashi's parents' name from Marvel's Big Hero 6.**

 **Please read, review, favorite and follow! ~AyaPie**


	2. Chapter 1: Two Separate Worlds

**Hello! It's been more than a week w, I actually update once every week u v u. Right now, I have two current fanfictions, my DP fic A Grasp at a Distant Memory, and this. Right now my DP fic is my priority because the story's in the climax right now, I guess, but I'll still give attention to this one though! I love Baymax, Tadashi and Hiro so much, you know.**

 **Please enjoy the very first chapte . I'm going to switch between POVs to experiment on my writing style.**

 **Read and review please!**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 1: Two Separate Worlds**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

 **Tadashi's POV**

I managed to unscrew a pesky bolt from Baymax's inner machineries, and it took me a good hour. Stupid me, screwing that myself then being unable to unscrew it. Next time I'm going to invent self-unscrewing screws with passwords.

Tinkering with the wires, I managed to spark one of the inner circuits into life, giving myself an internal cheer. There's still five other broken ones, and two others that are still not functioning, but those can be taken care of soo—

I dropped my wrench when my ringtone played, and it dropped on my foot. Ouch! That hurts so much! I reached the phone with my left hand, while nursing my sore foot with the other. Hissing ever so slightly, I pressed the answer button, as a familiar shouting voice filled my ears.

"TADASHI MIYAMOTO, IT'S ALREADY 11 IN THE NIGHT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, DINNER'S COLD ALREADY! YOU DON'T EVEN SEND AN SMS, WE'RE GETTING WORRIED RIGHT HERE! YOU KNOW I-"

"Aunt Hana, calm down." I chuckled lightly. "I just happened to fix some of Baymax's malfunction, and it took me hours. Don't worry though, I'm planning to go home right now."

"YES. GO HOME ALREADY, YOUNG MAN. IF YOU'RE STILL NOT HERE AT MIDNIGHT, I'M GOING TO SEND MY DRIVER TO FETCH YOU THERE."

"Ok, I will." I said as I hung up, not wanting my ears to be assaulted with Aunt Hana's sermon. I'm sure to get another one home, anyway.

I stole a last glance at Baymax, pretty contented with what I did today. Tomorrow will be another day for his program development. Would my parents and Hiro be happy with my progress? I hope so.

I locked my office, and went to the motor I got from my foster parents on my last birthday, revving the motors awake.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Hiro's POV**

"Come back here, you little brat!" I barely heard the goons from a distance, as I slid under one of their backup's arms in front of me. Having a small stature has some kind of advantages too, but I do wish I have longer legs so I can run faster. Yesterday I almost got grabbed by the hood, but luckily I pulled away. I wonder how long will my luck go. One day I'm gonna end up in a wooden box and stuffed below the ground. If I'm lucky enough to get a coffin, that is.

Their shouts are getting more and more muffled, and a relief went through my racing heart. I'm kinda safe from this distance, I think. Turning left to a narrower path, I went through it and saw the nearby road. That's when I released a huge sigh of relief.

Not long after I was walking, I heard the police sirens from the distance. I almost felt sorry for them, but I do the same thing anyway. Except that I don't beat the shit out of underaged kids if they lose. Well, I guess they kind of deserve it. And I won't be going to jail anyway.

Deciding that I might encounter Yama again, and knowing him, he'll probably surrender me to the police, I went on my way home, heh, Hiro Hamada, you seriously call that a home? I pulled my hood up as I went on my way.

Around 30 minutes of walking, I reached my destination, the abandoned warehouse nearby San Fransokyo's bot-fighting district. It's a bit near danger, but all I need to do is keep my hideout concealed and I'll be ok. After all, I don't have a choice, right? I still remember when my home was burnt down by fire, together with Baymax and my mother. I still feel bad for leaving her, but I can't seem to disobey her wishes.

I wonder where my father and brother is, though. Most of my memories are blurry, and I don't even remember their faces that much. Who could blame me though? I'm three when it happened! I mean, it's already been 10, no, 11 years when the house went down. It's a miracle I can still remember some parts. I wonder where the other members of my family are, though. Are they ok? Are they still alive? Do they even know I'm still alive?

I happened to grab an all-too familiar green card that was probably one of my last memories about Baymax, the fluffy robot that was always following me when I was still a happy and carefree young kid.

The carved 'Tomeo Hamada' was still there, looking as if nothing happened to Baymax.

"So this is Baymax's Heart…"

 **A/N: Why is everything I wrote this week kind of short!? D:**

 **Forgive me though, maybe I'm experiencing a bit of a writer's block. I did write a lot of other things last week anyway. If I find myself experiencing the same thing next week, I'd probably take a break. I just want to create longer chapters. /cri**

 **Please read, follow, fave and review! ~AyaPie**


	3. Chapter 2: Conventions and Inventions

**Yay, finally got the time to write this chapter down! Take note that I'll only be updating once every week, so I hope you'll understand that my school works are piling up.**

 **I didn't get a single review for the last chapter so please give me at least one for Chapter 2 for some motivation u v u. I really like reviews and I feel like it's the thing that keeps me going on a story.**

 **Anyway, I do hope you'll like this chapter!**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 2: Conventions and Inventions**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

 **Tadashi's POV**

'Ring! Ring! Ring!'

I heard the signal of the new day, aka my alarm clock ringing at 6 AM. I rummaged my hand to the off button, and after a minute or two, I finally did the trick. Sitting up, I was there in that position for around 5 minutes before slapping myself awake. Typical morning.

I went down to the living room and saw my Aunt Hana eating her favorite peanut butter and jelly sandwich while watching her early morning show.

"Good morning, Aunt Hana!" I greeted, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, good morning, Tadashi!" she greeted back. "Why are you up so early? It's Sunday, sweetheart!"

"I promised I'll hang out with my friends today." I replied. "Where's Uncle?" I noticed Uncle Ryota, who was usually reading his newspaper at Sunday, was not currently there beside Aunt.

"He said there's an issue regarding the illegal bot fights last night, and now he's supposed to attend a meeting about that. Tch, rascals of San Fransokyo."

I frowned at the news. One of the most abundant crimes in the peaceful San Fransokyo are those underground bot fights. If only the founders of those activities are not renowned yakuza leaders and drug lords, it would've ceased by now. Uncle Ryota must really have a hard time as the Mayor of this city.

"That sounds… bad", was all I can reply. "Hope Uncle manages to sort it out soon."

"I hope so." Aunt sighed. "I really hope so. Oh, by the way, sit down here sweetheart! Do you want your bread toasted?" she asked me as she went to prepare the bread on the nearby kitchen.

"Yes. With extra sugar please." Aunt Hana giggled.

"Oh, you and your sweet tooth."

I chuckled.

"Oh, wait till you've seen Hiro. Little buddy can eat bags of gummy bears twice his height every single day. One time he even-" I stopped, realizing I've been reliving painful memories I've promised them will stop soon. "I'm sorry, Aunt Hana, I just-"

"Oh, Tadashi, you big baby. Don't worry about it, sweetie." She flashed me a smile I really love so much. "It's not easy to forget things like that, but I'm sure they'll be proud at how you've progressed. Look at you, you're a big college man now!" she sat beside me and pinched my cheeks lovingly. "You're a handsome, intelligent and kind young man. Wherever they are, they'll be happy for you."

"I hope so." I smiled back. I'm really thankful Aunt Hana and Uncle Ryota is there for me, I could've gone to a mental asylum by now without these two wonderful people.

I heard a 'ting!' sound from the toaster, as Aunt Hana hurried and placed it in a plate. We ate breakfast together, exchanging stories.

As I finished, I glanced at the wall clock, the clock hands pointing to 6:45. While Aunt went to wash the dishes, I went upstairs to my room, exchanged my pajamas for my favorite cardigan, pants and sneakers, and fixed my favorite San Fransokyo Ninjas cap on my head. Then I went down to say my farewell.

"Have to go Aunt Hana. Take care. I said as I gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead."

"Isn't it a little too early to be going out, Tadashi?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to SFIT first to give Baymax some repairs before we go."

"Oh, I see. Goodluck on Baymax, then. Do you want me to get the car ready?"

"No thanks. See ya later!" I said, retreating from our house.

"Take care, sweetie! Don't get home too late!"

-BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6-

 **Hiro's POV**

"Meow!" I woke up from the deepest pit of my nightmares with one slash on the face from Mochi, my fat cat. Seriously, I shouldn't have pitied him when he was shivering outside my hangout one rainy night, because the next thing I know is that this little guy eats twice of what I eat. One time he even tried to eat my favorite jacket. It's good to keep something like him company here, but he should probably stop using my face as a scratching board. Maybe I'll buy him one.

I sat up on the wooden bench I used to sleep on, and stretched. Even though I've been using it since the time I got here, my shoulders still feels sore every morning. Maybe I should buy a soft cushion the next time I get extra cash from my bot fights. Or a pillow. Anything works.

I stood up and yawned, rubbing my still sleepy eyes. I noticed that the poor cat was giving me his traditional 'I'm cute and I'm hungry so you should feed me' look in his eyes. I knelt down to him and scratched his chin.

"Hey, little guy. You feeling hungry?" I got a purr as a reply. "I'll take that as a yes."

I stood up once again and went my way outside, Mochi following me behind. Heh, it's a good thing he's already asleep by the time I go to botfights, at least I won't have the trouble of him getting on my way.

We walked our way to the convenience store. I took instant noodles and gummi bears, and catnip and crackers for Mochi. After I paid for our purchase and poured hot water on my food, I grabbed a table and laid down Mochi's food on the ground.

"Feeling better, Mochi?" I asked the cat. He purred in return. Crazy little guy knows when to reply, as if he was a human.

"Convention's gonna be in two weeks' time!" I heard someone talk behind this divider beside our place. "You guys gonna spectate?"

"Yeah, I guess", another voice replied. "After all, our friend will be one of the judges. I'm sure he'll drag us along."

I raised my eyebrows. What kind of convention are these guys talking about?

"I can't wait to see another cool invention again!" a girly voice chimed. I heard a ringtone, and there was silence from the group talking for a while.

"Fred's already on his way. Maybe we should be on our way too."

"Yeah, but Wasabi will be taking too long, so I gotta speed up. Goodbye!" I saw a short woman with purple highlights run away outside the convenience store.

"Hey, Gogo!" I heard the other girl sigh. "Let's go, Wasabi, we'll probably be the last ones there again."

"Uh, My car's at coding today, so we'll probably have to walk our way."

"Seriously? Oh, come on then, we gotta catch the bus."

Great, they're taking a walk. I stuffed Mochi under my jacket and sneakily followed the blonde woman and the guy with the funny hair around, curious to where is the 'lab' and what are the 'inventions' they're talking about.

 **A/N: I'm not sure of Mochi's gender actually, please enlighten me if I'm wrong. I feel awkward to use the pronoun it ehehe.**

 **Please follow and review the story ;w; I didn't get a review last chapter so I barely had any inspirations. ~AyaPie**


	4. Chapter 3: Nerd School

**Sorry for ranting out about reviews last chapter u / u.**

 **Sure I do like reviews, but feel free not to do one if you don't want to, I mean, I don't want to force you readers into something you won't like. I guess you just have to enjoy the story w.**

 **That's it, I'm done with the pre-chapter notes! Enjoy reading!**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 3: Nerd School**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

"Aww man", Tadashi scratched the back of his head, confused at Baymax once again. He was quite sure about the codes he has scripted for Baymax's medical database yesterday, but it turns out the script still has a few bugs. Realizing that he did the logic quite wrong at the latter part, he began recoding said part of the program, internally bumping his head on the wall for mistaking such a thing.

He was quite caught up with the coding that he only realized it was time when his phone suddenly began vibrating, his 8:30am alarm sound blaring in his ears. Turning off the alarm, he sent a text message to each of his friends. "You guys coming up?" was sent, and Tadashi put the phone back on his table, resuming on fixing Baymax's bugs. It was then that he heard a knock on his office door.

"Coming!" Tadashi said as he went his way to the door to see none other than his favorite professor.

"Professor Callaghan? What brings you here?" Tadashi couldn't help but to grin wide. Aside from his biological father and his foster one, there's another guy who stood up as his idol ever since he was young, and it is the guy in front of him. With his expertise in robotics, any above average genius guy would be scratching their heads at his formula. Robert Callaghan was no doubt one of the best professors in the school, and probably even the whole world.

"Tadashi, it's nice to see you working so early even if there wasn't any classes." The man warmly greeted, taking a glance at Tadashi's script.

"Well, actually, I was supposed to go out with my friends today, but since I woke up pretty early, I suppose I should make my first few hours worthwhile." Tadashi scratched the back of his head, flustered that one of the greatest robotics icon was talking to him, a mere college student.

"Well Tadashi, I actually have a favor to ask you, but I wouldn't want to ruin your little trip with your friends-"

"No, no, sir!" Tadashi cut him out, shaking his head frantically. "I'll call them off, I'm pretty sure they'll understand…"

"No, Tadashi", Callaghan smiled at his favorite student's antics. "Today is the day for every student's rest, and not even the SFIT's best students will be exempted."

"But sir…" Tadashi pouted in a childlike way, eliciting a chuckle from his professor.

"I know I wouldn't convince you… How about you help me out for the convention plans this evening? 6pm would do, but feel free to pitch in a little late."

"A-Are you sure it's ok?"

"No worries, boy. Now go have fun." Callaghan said as he turned around to exit the college student's office. "I'm pretty sure Baymax can wait."

"Thank you, sir!"

"No need to thank me, young man."

-BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6-

 **Hiro's POV**

I went sneakily after the two young adults, making sure that I won't get caught. I stuffed Mochi under my hoodie, hopefully this cat will stay silent through the whole ordeal. Though I'm pretty sure I can run, I'm pretty much on broad daylight and I can get mobbed by the passersby if these people I'm following declares me a stalker (not that I'm not, I just found the invention things highly interesting).

Just as they went to the bus stop, the blonde girl picked up a call from her phone.

"Hello? Yes, yes, we're on our way… What? Professor Callaghan visited your office?"

For a moment, I thought the name sounded vaguely familiar, something I've heard before. Maybe he just happened to be a smart and famous man I've seen on television screens displayed.

"Oh, are you sure he didn't think of us as nuisance? Oh, I see. Well then, I guess we better go, Gogo might be there in a few minutes, you know that girl. Bye!"

She dropped the phone and whispered something to the guy with her, after that, a bus came through, both of them boarding. Quickly slipping, but in time for them to be already inside and not to notice, I slipped stealthily, taking the seat behind them. The two argued about chemicals and lasers, and I have the slightest urge to join in the science things they're talking about.

The bus stopped at what happened to be the pathway near a small bridge, bushes evident on the way. Quickly, but carefully, I followed their trail, and wondered how in the world. Are they a few strides short of being oblivious, or am I doing it extremely well. Either way, it's probably a both.

Their destination was not hard to find, as what seemed to be a school stood up in front of me. I could feel my jaw tearing from the upper mouth. It was breathtaking at the outside. The middle building that showed "Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab" was a building practically made with fiber glass, giving it a bluish hue. Other than that, there's the other buildings, standing firm and proudly with architecture so brilliant I think mine can be made by only the designer's pinky finger.

I was gaping so hard that I didn't realize the two people I've been following have already left. Anyway, I'm here, so might as well look around. Doesn't seem too guarded, and it's Sunday anyway. There's probably none, worst case scenario just a few students wandering around to notice a 14-year old boy sneaking around. I'll only be here for around an hour or two anyway.

I decided to go with the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab, slipping through the hallways quickly, yet stealthily, like the sneak I usually was. Botfighting ever since I was at the tender age of 6 has proved to be the greatest lesson in my life.

Opening the first door I can see, which was surprisingly unlocked (Obviously all the people here are prodigies, but first they should learn a bit about security and stuff), I entered the room to see some unused motors they probably dumped because it doesn't work. Rolling my eyes at all these unwasted stuff, I went out the room, checking out for people before I exit the door. Mental note that if I come here later, I'd probably look for parts I can still use.

I went around, looking out for more interesting stuff. Maybe due to the absence of students, every corner was clean, without any since of building as of the moment. I even saw some beakers, test tubes and other Chemistry equipment. Heck, that doesn't seem logical in a Robotics Lab.

Finding the building more boring as minutes go by, I made my way on the building beside it.

My efforts weren't wasted, as I stumbled upon a room on the 10th floor (taking the stairs, duh. I can't feel my legs). Opening the door, the room was empty, but the view below the railings took my breath.

There were more than 10 scientists working on some sick invention, two circular devices that emits a weird-looking light. It looks something like a portal, the only thing I don't know is what kind of portal it is.

To answer my question, one old man threw a cap at the first portal, which appeared at the other one. Holy… That was a Transportation Portal! That's… wonderful! I could barely control myself from clapping, but I'm beginning to like this school more. I think I'm going crazy if I don't get in this school…

Which reminds me about the 'convention' those guys are talking about. Does that mean I get to have a chance if I enter one of my own inventions?

I couldn't just go around and ask someone here, but I guess it'll appear on news, or even internet anyway. Feeling satisfied, I went outside the door…

Only to see the group of teenagers I followed earlier, plus one of them, look at me with a weird face.

"Who are you!?"

 **Tadashi's POV**

I looked at the kid in front of me, who gave me a sheepish smile. He seems unfamiliar, and kids aren't allowed to enter the Private Research Facility. Which gives me the conclusion that he's either an outsider, or someone's kid who managed to meddle around. He looks like around the age of 10-12.

"Who are you!?" I exclaimed, the kid cowering in my voice. Ok, maybe I overdid it. "What are you doing there, boy? That place is off limits to children."

I saw his eye dart at several places, which indicates the little guy's probably getting a bit panicky.

"I…" he began to answer. "I'm waiting for my dad… I got bored, so… yeah, I snuck out there, I'm sorry."

"Ok, let's get you to the visitor's lounge. Your father might be worried. Come." I held to his arms, which suddenly gave me a weird feeling.

However, the feeling was disregarded when I began to notice the boy wriggle out of my grasp. Raising my eyebrow, I tried to hold onto him once again.

"Hey, what's the prob-"

"Mochi, now!"

Out of the boy's hoodie, a fat cat went out, hissed at me, and then scratched my arms. I winced and retracted it, glaring at the mysterious kid. However, he was already outside earshot, the guy running so swiftly. I saw Wasabi try to run after him, but the kid was just plain fast.

"Are you ok, Tadashi?" Honey Lemon asked in concern.

"Yeah, although this might need a little bandaging. Aunt would probably freak out once she notices."

"Come, let's patch you up before we talk to Sir Callaghan" was what Gogo said, as Wasabi fetched for his portable first aid kit. My mind was left wondering about why I felt strange around that boy. Just who is he?

 **A/N: Sorry for the really late update fjkdajfda, I'm getting busy with uni. I'll try to update within a week or two.**

 **Please review! Ily guys ~AyaPie**


	5. Chapter 4: I'm not Giving up on You

**SORRY FOR BEING TOO LATE ;A;**

 **I was just too lazy to do any fanfic, until the big news about Kingdom Hearts on D23 this Sunday boosted my motivation! If you guys aren't familiar with the game, it is actually a game made by Square Enix and Disney. Think of it as big crossover of Final Fantasy and Disney characters.**

 **And now, it is announced that Big Hero 6 will be part of the last game of the current Xehanort's saga! And also, the KH story will not be based on including the SDG gang in the movie events like it usually does, but it's more like a sequel to Big Hero 6, with a twist of Kingdom Hearts, ! BH9 sounds way better, isn't it? AND I'M TOO HYPED JFDLJLFSJKLJSALJSFAALKJFALJFALJFSA**

 **Sorry for getting carried away ehehe. Enjoy reading, and don't forget to drop a review!**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 4: I'm not Giving up on You**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

 **Hiro's POV**

"Oh my god, Mochi, you're a lifesaver!" I said as I ran away from those students who almost caught me. Cue word being almost, nobody catches me. I'm the mighty Hiro Hamada who has been used to running ever since I was like 5 or 6. Though, I must admit, that was a close one. I don't want to get caught by some goody two-shoes who'll probably just send me to an orphanage.

Once I've established quite a distance, I sneaked my way out of the institute. Though I still want to tour the place, my mind tells me that the next time I do, I will be caught this time. However, just by looking at how things work in this place… I think that I'm going crazy if I didn't even have the chance to get my ass working for that convention. I leaned on the wall, Mochi

"Seriously, after all I've done, I wonder how I can ask for details regarding the… convention." My eyes widened at where my hands slipped… it's a poster regarding the said convention!

"Man, talk about a lucky coincidence!" I did a fist pump in the air. "If I got into the school, you'd probably be eating real tuna, Mochi!" the fat cat mewled in return. Snatching the poster out of its taped place, I went my way out of the institute sneakily and made my way to my makeshift home. Plopping down my concrete (but still usable) couch, I raised the poster and stared at it in a long time.

To be honest, I think things will be a little bit hard if ever I get into this institute. Getting out of high school with no friends and barely no money, I didn't even know how the hell none of my teachers noticed that I'm a kid without a family. School may be boring, things taught there are the ones you can learn by going to the public library, but I knew that once I reunite with my father and brother, I have to tell them something they could be proud of. I couldn't go with them casually saying that 'Hey dad and bro, I left the orphanage I got in when I was 5 and lived the rest of my life living out of an abandoned warehouse and cash from illegal botfights. Are you proud of me?' Ha-ha, hilarious, Hiro. Hilarious.

Mochi nudged my legs, and I knew that this guy wants his scratch under his chin once again. Smiling, I absentmindedly did what the fat piece of fluffball told me (silly, this guy is like an evil mastermind), the cat cooing in return.

After 15 minutes of constantly scratching his chin and looking at nothing, I sat down, grabbed a paper and the small metal desk where I used to work for bots, and sketched whatever I wanted to do.

Rocket boosters for cats? No, scratch that idea, Mochi would be skittish after that. Automatic back scratcher? Nah, only old men will be fond of that. Time Machine? Nah Hiro. You think you're always funny.

I tossed paper by paper in a nearby trashcan. Nothing seems to be a great idea so far, and I've wracked my brains up quite so hard I think I'm having a massive headache for a whole month. I also nibbled my pencil eraser a bit hard it fell off.

"Think, think, think, Hiro! Use that big head of yours!" I said as I head banged continuously, until the 6th time where my forehead hit the metal table. I doubled in pain, almost fell from the couch, left foot got trapped in the couch, and was forced to look at things at a different angle… literally. Yeah, I was hanging upside down quite low, and remained like that for a few minutes.

However, a strange nostalgic memory washed upon me, where my older brother Tadashi would hang me upside down on his shoulders and repeatedly shake me in that way once he finds out I'm pranking him.

" _Hey, little bro. No matter how naughty you are, I'm not giving up on you."_

Determination once settled through me, and the thought of my brother and father fueled it.

"Hey, dad, Dashi, no matter how unlikely I am to find you, maybe it's time I'm the one not giving up on you."

Glancing around, he saw his Megabot on a nearby shelf, and a brilliant idea popped into his mind.

"Who's the 14-year old genius? Right, it's Hiro Hamada!"

 **Tadashi's POV**

My friends and I had a wonderful day having fun, I've never felt like this before, it feels like I definitely need these kind of days after stressing out over Baymax for a year already. Although nothing would compare to the joy of actually completing the healthcare guy.

I bade my goodbye to Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred, although reluctantly because I felt like a killjoy for having to go so soon. But being the good friends they are, they understood and told me to not mind it, as I made my way back to SFIT.

At exactly 5:30 PM, I got there, and saw that Professor Callaghan and the others have already started an informal discussion on how the things will work at the convention. Noticing my presence, my favorite professor wrapped his arm around my shoulder and turned to his colleagues.

"Ahem", Professor cleared his throat, and all the chattering noises around us disappeared. "By the way, I guess some of you already know this genius young man, no? Well, for starters, his name is Tadashi Miyamoto. He's the winner of the last year's convention and he's one of the best students this school has to offer so far. "

I personally thought Professor Callaghan was a bit overreacting, and I fought the urge to visibly blush out of embarrassment. The professor noticed my struggle and chuckled lightly

"You deserve all the praise, Tadashi." He whispered, before turning to the crowd once again. "A few weeks ago, we discussed on how the previous winner should judge as well for similar… point of views, I guess. So, I guess we're going to make Tadashi Miyamoto a part of the team, yes?"

The crowd was chattering, and I can see that they're actually agreeing. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Well, I guess, it's nice to meet you, sirs."

-BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6-

(A/N: Too lazy to write the whole preparing scene but it's basically Tadashi and the professors making plans and arranging the convention hall.)

Once I finished with all of the things that I have to do there, I have earned permission for dismissal from Professor Callaghan, and quickly made my way to Baymax. My project was almost complete, not until the bugs had to attack this early morning. If I can finish this one tonight, I'm pretty sure I'd bring home a wonderful news and my adoptive parents would be proud of me once again.

With swift hands, I began debugging the script, scrutinized the whole thing line by line until I found out what's wrong (one of them happened to be a missing semicolon, great going Tadashi), and had to endure another lecture from Aunt Hana because I told her I'd be taking overnight here.

"Ow, my head aches so much"

But all my fatigue vanished when I heard that familiar word, without some certain bot actually punching me or trying to kill me with defibrillators.

"I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. "

I did a fist pump in the air, victory dance, kissed Baymax's screen and basically everything for a small party.

"It works! It works! This is amazing! I knew it, I knew it. I couldn't believe… Scan me Baymax!" Tadashi opened his arms like he would for a hug, while Baymax emits some UV light and scans him.

"Your neurotransmitter levels are high. This indicates that you are happy." The robot replied with a monotone voice.

"I am! I really am!" Tadashi said, huffing out of tiredness from all his victory antics. "Dad, Mom, Hiro, I hope you'll like what I did."

 **A/N: I hope you did like this chapter! Hiro and Tadashi will meet again next chapter, although I wouldn't promise that they'll recognize each other, still haven't decided about that yet.**

 **Please pitch in some reviews! Toodles~**

 **~AyaPie (still in hype)**


	6. Chapter 5: Again

**Hello once again!**

 **So my school works have actually… been a little less stressful these days, and I think that I have already gotten out of a terrible writer's block that plagued me for around weeks already (not that I write too much, I only write this, my other fanfiction, and some articles I wanted to write).**

 **It also helps that the seminar I attended earlier tackles topics regarding blogs and online article writing, and I can't stop but think of my fanfic projects when I was listening. I do hope that the key speakers have helped me a lot in non-academic activities *wink wink*.**

 **Ok, please enjoy reading, and don't forget to: (says the magic word) review. :P**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 5: Again**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

The days passed by so quickly, each of the Hamada brothers minding their personal businesses and going on with their lives. While Tadashi was celebrating about successfully creating Baymax and feeling proud of himself, he wondered what his dead family have to say about him. Hiro felt the same, struggling to find something his late mother and missing father and brother would be proud of.

No one knew that these two brothers believed that what they've lost and what they're missing is somewhere within their grasp, and something they have found unknowingly.

The days passed by so quickly, and then there was the day before the big event.

 **Tadashi's POV**

Nobody would understand how happy I felt when I saw my biggest invention working properly, without throwing a punch at me or trying to use his defibrillators on me (seriously, that part was kinda scary). Baymax would mark a milestone in San Fransokyo's digital age, and I would be able to continue my parents' legacy.

Tomorrow is also the SFIT Annual convention, where the incoming talented freshmen will have to compete for a full scholarship. This was where I started getting wiser, and gaining enough knowledge for recreating my mom and dad's device, so I would do everything to support aspiring young adults like me. If ever Hiro was still alive, I know he would also be interested to be here, being the smart kid he is.

And here I was, in front of the tombstone which contains the names of my late loved ones. It's been a while since I've been here, but I might as well give them the good news.

"Mom…" I glanced at the stone which has the name 'Maemi Hamada' engraved in it. My mom's beautiful and gentle smile entered my imagination.

"It's been 11 years now, Mom. I've… I've grown up a lot now, thanks to my foster parents. Don't worry, though, I'll never forget about you, no one would ever replace you. And even though I won't be as good as you and dad are, I'll always be hardworking enough to continue the Hamada legacy. I love you, Mom. I hope you're happy, wherever you are."

I laid out a white rose in front of her gravestone, then proceeded to my Dad's.

"Hey, dad. Look, a lot of people say that I look more and more like you as days pass by, and I would say that the handsome genes run in our veins." I chuckled at my own joke, silly. "Well, I'm sorry if I'm not able to save you back then, maybe you could still be here, telling me how proud you are, and that is what I really wanted to hear. We're supposed to go out that time, but well, some… unexpected things happened, and this is what has been done, and cannot be changed. Uncle Ryota and Aunt Hana really is taking care of me, and you couldn't have gotten a better friend, dad. Even Professor Callaghan has been encouraging me a lot. I miss you, Dad, but you're probably there, letting me meet a lot of wonderful people to make up for my loss. I love you."

Laying the 2nd rose, I moved further, where my baby brother's memorial remains.

"Hey, knucklehead." A picture of a 3-year old boy with a messy tuft of voluminous raven black hair, smiling with his signature tooth gap in his middle teeth, and innocent, warm brown eyes staring at me entered my mind. "How are you, baby bro? I'm sorry you got taken from this world before you can fully understand it, but you know I'll always be proud of you." I smiled, remembering how close I used to be with Hiro. "Mom, Dad and I are so happy you were born, and you could've been smarter than me if that tragedy didn't happen. You take care of Mom and Dad there, ok? And do not eat peanuts, or even too much gummy bears!"

I laid another rose, and faced the three for the last time before I leave for the preparation of the convention.

"I hope you wouldn't mind but, now that I made Baymax, I think I'm ready to move on with your deaths. I won't be pretending that you're still here with me anymore, but I'll never forget you. I have my friends and my new family that was still here with me, and I think I do not need to wallow in despair anymore, for them. I love you, mom, dad, Hiro."

And with that, I faced away and went straight to SFIT, leaving the lingering unacceptance of the misfortune that befell on me 11 years ago, to focus on the blessings that I have today.

 **Hiro's POV**

The plan was a bit hard, but brilliant nonetheless. I called my newest invention microbots, and they look like mini-Megabots. They are designed to move within the user's brainwaves, and can be anything they want. The only limit of what it can do is the user's imagination.

Smiling smugly at my work, I put the neurocranial transmitter, the one which reads the brainwaves, on my head and imagined a giant Megabot attacking Little Yama ferociously. When I saw the image the microbots has made, I let out a hearty laugh.

I still can't help but feel nervous on the presentation. There would be other people who's older and smarter than me, and they would have all the resources to make an awesome job. Mine would be scrap compared to theirs.

But then, it doesn't hurt to try, right?

Gathering all the self-confidence still left in me, I took the neurocranial transmitter in my hands, closed my eyes and imagined my family. Except for my mom, my family's image is blurred, and I cannot put a concrete face to my father and brother, though I can still remember their names. I was three that time, who can blame me?

And then, after I got in there, maybe I could use a little help in finding the other two members of my family.

-BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6-

"This is it! This is it! THIS IS IT!"

I paced to and fro in my place, fidgety about the whole thing. Yesterday passed by so very slowly, and now the wait is soon over. In just around 3 more hours, the convention will start, and I'm getting extremely nervous. Where did all that confidence go, huh, Hamada? I couldn't stop pacing, and if Mochi can talk, he could've shouted at me and given me a 3-hour sermon enough to make me late for the big event.

After the last testing of the microbots, I put them in their separate bin-slash-containers. But then my problem is how to transport then. Me, being the idiot genius I am, found out a solution two hours later, and let the microbots transport themselves, together with myself. I did get weird stares from the common people of San Fransokyo, but meh, it was worth it. I had to hide it back before I enter school premises, though.

I was back to my original problem, though. I only have two hands, and there were four bins, how the hell am I going to get them there? Why am I getting so much trouble over a cinch? Why am I Asian? Does the real knowledge lie in my tooth gap? Why does Mona Lisa lack eyebrows? All this nervousness is making me crazy.

"Hey, do you need some help?"

I heard an offer of help from a strangely familiar voice. Great, just what I needed. I turned back and—

Nononononowhatthehellthisisn'thappeningIcouldgetkickedoutbeforeIpresent—

"Hey!" the nerd guy who got cat-attacked by Mochi looked at me, surprise evident in his eyes. I mirrored his expression, the last person I would want to see here is him. "You're that intruder! What are you doing here!?"

I winced at his shouts. Great, Hiro, your misfortunes are piling up once again. This is probably the worst one for a lot of years now.

"I… was to enter the convention?" was my sheepish reply. The guy grumbled.

"Geez… Mind to inform me why you have been here just a few days ago?"

"I was…" I wracked my mind for excuses, but can't find a decent one. "I was just curious, ok? I was just a bit interested about how things work in SFIT, and so I sneaked in. I wasn't there for bad intentions, I swear! I'm sorry! Especially about my cat!"

The guy just raised his eyebrow at me, then sighed.

"Fine, fine. I guess I'll just let that one slip. You would want to declaw your cat, though. Its fingers hurt" He said, then pointed at one of the bins that I'm not holding. "Do you still wanna accept the help, though?"

"… Sure", was my short reply, as we both wheeled my invention inside the convention hall.

"So…" the guy tried to strike a conversation. "What does this bin contain?"

"Microbots." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Oh, you'll see it soon." As soon as I got the microbots in the inventions lane with the help of Mr. Nice Nerd Guy, I was given the number 32.

"What's this for?" I asked him.

"Oh, it's the arrangement of the presentations, which means you are 32nd. And good luck at your performance, I'll be one of the judges."

My mouth was agape. This guy that Mochi clawed at is one of the judges!?

"H-Hey…" I tried to talk to him, but he was moving away rather quickly.

"I'd be talking to you later, ok? I have more important things to do", he waved at me, then left.

 **Tadashi's POV**

After a few more minutes, Professor Callaghan formally started the event with his starting remarks. All the contestants look promising, but then that certain boy held my complete curiosity. I have a vague idea what 'microbots' are, and I do hope he won't be just pranking around on his presentation. 32 is quite a long way to go for my growing interest.

After a few more formalities, the presentations started, all the students, who will probably be my juniors soon, showed a lot of their wonderful talents. With their useful inventions, I can't help but feel quite happy at how they are progressing. There were robots for household chores, for community works and for school jobs. There are a few of them who can be lined up with Baymax too with a few renovations. Man, judging all these will be hard. I might have to ask Professor Callaghan about his opinions later.

"Number 32, please come up the stage." Even being a few meters away from the stage, I could clearly see the boy's nervousness as he came up the stage. I couldn't help but see how young this boy looks from the other contestants… He could pass as a 10-year old, but then, what is a 10-year old doing in a college convention?

As the microphone was handed to him, it screeched, and the poor nervous guy has to move it farther away. As the noise died down, he pulled out what seemed to be a… little bug? I had to squint to see it was like a small magnet-like device. Most of the uninterested people left the stage, and we were left to ponder whether the kid in the stage is just making a big terrible joke.

However, before we can tell him to get serious, the storage bins I helped him carry earlier suddenly shook in a violent way, surprising most of the people there. Just as soon as most of the people left, they regathered once again, somehow obstructing the view of us judges who were seated in the table. We had to stand up to at least see what was going on.

And then, there were collective gasps in the recently formed crowd. The bins held more than a thousand pieces of other microbots, piling up in his hand with the one he's holding. I couldn't stop my jaw from falling. The boy then explained how the awesome invention can go from being a simple massive block of black bug-like things to a transport device.

After the awe-inducing explanation, the kid went down the stage, getting greeted by a lot of professors, business-minded people and even the students who wanted to ask about the microbots. I wanted to talk to him too, but then again, there were a few more inventions to be presented. Half-heartedly, I listened to the others, but nothing really beats the vibe I've been getting from the microbots.

I heard my friends pile up behind me, Wasabi putting a hand into my shoulder.

"You having a great time, dude?" the guy asked, and I smiled at him.

"Cannot get any better. I would say this batch was slightly better than us." Wasabi chuckled, and I caught Gogo mouthing 'you bet'. Honey Lemon was squealing about the microbot boy's invention. Silly nickname, maybe I should ask his name later.

After the presentations ended, there were a few more speeches and ceremonies. Professor Callaghan and Mister Krei asked to be excused for a while, getting my scoresheet for final evaluation. I was left alone in the judge's table, but then my friends are there, so it wasn't really that boring.

After a few minutes, Mister Krei got back, and giving the final decisions to the master of ceremonies, we waited for the announcement (though my friends kind of made it clear who's gonna win, even if they are still bitter about the boy's cat).

"And the benefactor for this year's San Fransokyo Institute of Technology's Annual Robotics Convention is none other than… Contestant number 32 with the Microbots!"

There was a massive clapping on the whole hall. I stood up, and applauded for the talent I've seen today.

"Can you please come up the stage and introduce us a bit about yourself?"

The young boy went up with a really wide smile.

" **Uh… I guess, thank you for allowing me to prove my talent! I'm going to make sure that I will be of a lot of contribution to this school. I'm Hiro Hamada, and I hope I'll learn much more about robotics here."**

…

Hiro Hamada.

I couldn't believe it. My mind refused to believe, I'm telling myself that my ears just perceived the wrong thing, that it was just me not getting over with my family's death.

 _But you promised you'll get over it just yesterday, right?_

I looked at Mister Krei, the guy mirroring my expression.

"D-Did you just hear that?" I asked him, blood draining on my face.

 _That messy tuft of raven black hair. Innocent and warm brown eyes. His really obvious tooth gap. Hiro Hamada._

"I… did hear that rather clearly, Mister Ha… Miyamoto. But it was just a mere coincidence, wasn't it? Oh, this one was quite amusing." the man forced a chuckle.

"No. No it's not."

I looked at the boy once again, waving his hands at everyone and smiling with his signature grin.

And then, my big brother instincts called out.

"Hiro!" I shouted. The guy turned to look at me, as well as the rest of the people at the convention.

"You're ali-"

It seemed that fate really intended my sentence to be complete, as an explosion blew just a few centimeters away from Hiro, my long-lost baby brother getting hit and buried by falling debris. The people rushed out, screaming, as I reached out my hand in an attempt to get back my brother. However, someone held me back.

"Stop, Tadashi! This fire is dangerous!" Krei held me by my arms, as I protested by trying to wriggle myself free of his grasp.

"No, you don't understand! It's Hiro, my brother! I can't lose him again!"

"Tadashi, there is no way he can survive from that!"

"No, I must save Hiro!"

However, Wasabi's and Fred's hands joined Krei's from preventing me rescue the little brother I thought had died 11 years ago.

I lost Hiro. Again. I failed my parents.

 **A/N: I apologize for the lack of canon atmosphere the dialogue has gotten. I've tried to find an accurate and complete transcript of Big Hero 6 but all I got are abridged and kind of gibberish ones. So the whole scene here was kind of inaccurate. It would be such a pain if I were to watch the movie again just to write the script down. (and watch Tadashi die for like, the 9840928434289** **th** **time? No thanks.) If you manage to find one, please do inform me. I'd appreciate a lot.**

 **I was kind of… unsure of how Hiro's introduction went. I wanted to create a kind of suspense where Tadashi would not realize who the 'Microbots boy' is at the first part of the chapter, but now it kinda seemed weird that he told his name after the presentation.**

 **You could say that Tadashi's foster parents are like my OCs, just because I couldn't find anyone who'll stand up as Tadashi's new parents. And no, I can't make his guardian Aunt Cass for numerous reasons, you'll know later.**

 **And this, by the way, is not actually part of what I had written in the chapter summaries earlier. Let's just say that I find the first plan quite of cliché, and repetitive. Due to this, I might have longer time making the succeeding chapters.**

 **I also forgot the word for the sound the mic makes when it screeches, it's something among the lines of receive? Idk, please enlighten me.**

 **Also, friendly reminder that this is an AU, so don't be surprised if someone acts a bit OOC.**

 **~AyaPie**


	7. Chapter 6: The Man in the Mask

Hehe, your trash is back aka AyaPie!

 **I saw some questions on my reviews, and I think I'm gonna answer in the first parts of this chapter. Well, I'm going to give you one hint though: Not all innocent people in the Disney story would be completely innocent here. After all, this is an AU, and a fanfiction at that, so anything can happen. I hope you wouldn't kill me for the next chapters lmao.**

 **Also, I'm going to experiment with POVs other than Hiro and Tadashi from now on. It would be good to see the views of the other people too, so that they'd be a bit more appreciated. It wasn't called Big Hero 6 if it was just Hiro** **)))**

 **Ok, enough with the talk, I'll start now, and the magic word… Review pfft.**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 6: The Man in the Mask**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

 **?'s POV**

To say I was surprised about the winner's name was an understatement. That 14-year old genius who won the SFIT convention's first place this year is Hiro Hamada, Tomeo and Maemi Hamada's 2nd child. It sure does run in the veins, I must admit.

However, the kid being the youngest son of the man I hate so much gave me so much more advantages, and the plan still happened. With the click of the button, I detonated the explosive I planted a few meters away from the front stage. Red-orange littered the convention in an instant, and the coward people ran away from the stage. I was careful enough not to kill the convention winner, for the said guy would be easy to bribe, money or his life for his service in assisting me. And even though the plan didn't falter in the slightest, I have to make different decisions from now on. After all, it was not just a normal kid who won, it was the young Hamada genius. It was a wonder how fate can be kind at one second, then torture you before you knew it. I could see it in Tadashi's eyes, how his eyes were clouded but determined to save his brother. I almost pitied the young man, yet I kept firm with my actions. I couldn't afford to play soft right now.

As I eyed on my newest prize, the Hamadas' trademark Baymax, I looked at the unconscious boy in the corner, something metal gleaming on his forehead.

And then I claimed my second prize, and the third, my dream accomplice.

 **Honey Lemon's POV**

It has been the third day since the convention accident, but Tadashi is still not coming out of his room. Professor Callaghan isn't found and was presumed dead, but we all decided that wasn't all that concerns Tadashi moping. We were all worried, and even Gogo was uncharacteristically not indifferent on this one. There's so much we didn't know about him, and now we demand to know.

Tadashi is a loyal friend, and he never lied, kept his promise, and made sure that he's being a great pal. However, we didn't touch the subject of his 'real family'. We sometimes questioned why he calls his mom and dad Aunt Hana and Uncle Ryota, but then he'd change the topic, and we wouldn't insist. After all, we wouldn't want to cause our friend more grief. There should be a reason he was doing that, and we respected him. We know he'd tell us someday.

But now, we really demand answers to Tadashi's weird behavior. The reason why he acted like that to the boy, and why he called him 'brother'. He never mentioned having a younger brother. But then again, that might be one of Tadashi's few secrets.

As we sat on the Miyamoto residence's living room, there was a growing silence between the four of us. Even Fred wasn't talking, just making weird hand movements, but still looking all too solemn. We were miserable over our Professor Callaghan's abrupt death, but sadder about our friend Tadashi's weird behavior. Especially now that we knew he had hidden more than we thought he could.

Tadashi's mom, Hana, sat in the recliner in front of us, studying our expressions for a while. Then with a soft and solemn voice, she began talking to us.

"I'm pretty sure you've been quite… curious about Tadashi, aren't you?" she casted off a sorrowful smile. I nodded quite too slowly.

"It wasn't my place to tell any of you this, but I guess you all deserved the truth. I just hope that he won't hate me for this."

"What exactly is Tadashi hiding, Mrs. Miyamoto?" Gogo asked the woman.

"I'll be completely honest and straightforward about this. Tadashi isn't really my son, nor is he related to us by blood."

We kind of thought she was an adoptive aunt to Tadashi, with both his parents away for some reason. Guess we were wrong. I found myself gasping lightly.

"We adopted Tadashi when he was 7. His father was Ryota's best friend. He and Tadashi were in a car accident, my boy almost dying himself. He was in a coma for a whole month. Ryota and I were informed of his father's sudden death, and we were kinda reluctant at how we'll tell it to Tadashi."

… We were learning a lot of things we didn't know.

"For some coincidence, their house burned down the same date too, just a few hours earlier than the other tragic instance. Tadashi's mother and younger brother was inside, and failed to escape. They got incinerated."

I gasped in shock. Fred and Wasabi are both silent, and Gogo muttered a silent 'Ouch'.

"After Tadashi woke up, he refused to do anything but to stare at his room wall, occasionally doing some things that highly concerned us. He would pretend to talk to his father, ask his mother to sing him a lullaby before he sleeps, and play with his younger brother. It was horrible and painful. We thought that a mental abnormality happened to him, and he was experiencing some sort of a terrible trauma mechanism. It stopped 3 months later. Ryota and I were both really thankful."

…

"Tadashi belongs to this family of geniuses. Tomeo Hamada is a well-known scientist, and he first created Baymax. The Baymax burned down with the other two Hamadas as well."

… so that's why he was so intent on perfecting Baymax. And I couldn't help but feel I've heard that surname before.

"He's also your Professor Callaghan's biggest colleague. Maemi Hamada is more of a back-end genius. She'd program impressive software for Tomeo's use. Most of Baymax's inner functions were created by her."

Sounds like Tadashi had a lot of things taken from him too quickly.

"Tadashi also has a younger brother, Hiro. Like the rest of the family, Hiro is a real genius, able to be as smart as Tadashi is, even if they have a 4-year gap. At the age of 3, he was labeled a child prodigy. "

That's it. That's the reason why Tadashi has been acting ever so weird these past few days. Oh, Tadashi…

"It's kinda baffling me right now how Tadashi kept on hallucinating about his younger brother once again. We never thought it would relapse, and this time it's much worse. We're about to contact the psychologist, but I doubt Tadashi would listen right now. Please do help him get through this, children." She lightly shook my shoulders, in the verge of tears.

"That's the problem right now, Aunt Hana." I stated. "Tadashi wasn't just hallucinating. If he was, we wouldn't see Hiro Hamada on stage as well. He's alive… and he just died in the fire."

Tadashi's foster mother fainted.

 **Hiro's POV**

" _Hiro! Hiro!"_

I woke up blearily, sudden pain entered my injured body. Looking around, I saw that I was on a dim and creepy area, gray, slightly wrecked walls enclosed me, loose nails present. The whole place was thrashed, and looked like it was a scene for a horror story. Sitting up, I winced at all the injuries I've sustained, and wondered why the heck I even gained them.

Realization dawned on me, and I've never felt so stupid in my life before. I was just declared as the SFIT convention's winner, then a terrible explosion blew behind me, and… that's all I remember.

… Now, am I dead, and currently on hell? Because I think I am.

Standing up, I winced at some of the splinters stuck at my feet. Painfully, I took them out, and made my way to god knows where. All I want was to go home and feel the warmth of my hard, worn-out couch.

As I moved down the partially-cracked stairs, I was surprised at what I saw.

Baymax, who I thought burned down with my mother, was there inside his charging port. My breath hitched, I was clearly seeing things. Maybe I really am dead.

I moved my way beside my parents' invention, and remembering how to activate the healthcare robot, I muttered.

"Ow."

Quickly inflating, Baymax waved his hands at me.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion-"

"How in the world—"

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"What is happening and why-"

"I will scan you now. Scan complete."

"Unbelievable." I rolled my eyes.

"You have a lot of abrasions and wounds on your body, and it seems that you have caught a minor concussion. I would suggest going to the doctor immediately. I would apply the first aid now."

"Baymax, what are you doing—Ow!" I winced at the harsh sting of the disinfectant with my wounds. "Baymax, do you happen to know where we are?"

"We're currently located at the San Fransokyo District 4, on an undefined location."

"District 4? Sweet! That's near the botfight arena! We can transport with my microbots and the-"

When I touched my forehead, that was when I realized that my neurocranial transmitter, as well as my microbots. Panic settled through me. I couldn't have… lost it in the explosion, did I? Shit! That thing was like my ticket to SFIT!

" _Looking for this, my boy?"_

I whipped my head towards the direction of the unfamiliar voice, and saw a masked man with my microbots a floor above.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Why do you have my microbots!?"

"Your microbots?" I heard him chuckle quite darkly. "It was technically mine now." He said as he made a hand motion, the microbots following in return. "And you're gonna be my little slave in making more of these."

"Like heck I would!" I retorted back. "Give me back my invention, you thief!"

"You're such an insolent and arrogant little boy, Hiro Hamada."

How-

"How did you know my name!?" I demanded for an answer. "Who are you!?"

"The second question will be answered in due time. As for the first, let's just say, I knew your father and mother very much."

My eyes widened at his claim.

"Y-You know them! Tell me, where is my father now!"

"Your father? Sorry to say, Hiro, he's a goner. 6 feet below."

No, that can't be…

"As for your mother, I know you already knew."

No… They're all…

"Your brother? Well, he's living quite the life after your disappearance and your parents' deaths, adopted by the city's mayor itself."

… Tadashi's… alive?

"Too bad that won't last long if you don't heed to my wishes, Hiro."

Using the microbots, he made my way near me.

"Are you… threatening me? How do I even know if you're lying!?"

"And how would you know if I'm telling the truth, hm?" his masked face inched closer. "Remember the young man with a cap who was one of the judges?"

What does that guy have to do with this?

"Well, it was Tadashi Miyamoto, formerly Tadashi Hamada. You can believe what you want to, but you can ask Baymax himself. Nobody would know how to reprogram a dead robot, only a Hamada can."

I faced Baymax.

"B-Baymax, who's your inventor?"

"My inventor is Tadashi Miyamoto." The robot said as he gave a brief profile in his screen, with the guy's picture in the screen.

… I couldn't believe it… After all these encounters, he was my brother all along?

"So, back to the question… No, the choice. Your brother's life, which I can easily take down using your own invention… or your service to help me create more microbots? We all know what's the wiser choice, right?"

I gulped, and wished that I was doing right, as I chose to save Tadashi.

 **A/N: For the guy who messaged me in private, I'm sorry if I cannot heed to your wishes. I couldn't afford to go that way especially that I've already written a detailed summary for the whole story. However, I might as well let all of you suggest your thoughts on this story. Right, any non-cliché suggestions that may be combined with the plot I've already thought out will be ruled out in this story. I especially suggest mind-blowing plot twists, I like those types.** **))**

 **Pitch in your suggestions into the reviews!**

 **~AyaPie**


	8. Chapter 7: Still Alive

**Another chapter** **)) Review..**

 **That's all for the pre-chapter notes.**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 7: Still Alive**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

 **?'s POV**

I never thought it was that easy getting the cooperation of the youngest Hamada. Either that or he really values his older brother's life to an extent. Poor Hiro, poor Tadashi. If only they were born as my children, they wouldn't have to face all the miseries. All of this was basically their misfortunes as having the Hamada genes in their veins.

Glancing at Hiro, I saw him deeply concentrated on making more of his project. For my own convenience, of course. I could definitely picture Maemi in him. Those wide, chocolate eyes fixated on something. Messy, black hair. And of course, wit and intelligence.

Everything that reminds me of Maemi and Tomeo is something that should have been obliterated to ashes already. But no, not yet. As long as Hiro is of importance to me, no harm will befall him. I don't like leaving my slaves exposed to harsh elements.

My thoughts eventually drifted to Baymax. Ah, the healthcare robot the parent Hamadas have spent years on working. Finally on my grasp. Perhaps after all of this, I will release copies of him on the market under my name, and get millions of cash on my pocket.

But first things first, I'm going to seize hold of that portal…

 **Ryota's POV**

I'm extremely worried for my son. I wish that I could barge inside his room and hug him, tell him everything will be ok. But I know that none of my words can soothe him right now. He witnessed his father's demise, lost his mother at almost the same time, and now, his brother who has been called off as dead for 11 whole to years has been back, only to die in front of him again. Tadashi doesn't deserve any of this, he's a great kid. I wonder how fate can be extremely cruel as to punish someone like him.

I don't think I'll be able to just stand by if something were to happen to Tadashi. God… he's better than any biological son I can have. Well, not like Hana and I can have one, but Tadashi is important to me.

I glanced at the slightly opened door of my son's room, his shadow still not moving from his usual spot. Carrying his favorite meal, I went beside him and placed the plate on his desk, taking the last one, and noting how there was only a bite on the apple.

"Tadashi, you're killing yourself." I scolded him. "Please eat. It won't do any harm to you."

There was no response from the usually eager son.

"Son… I understand that you're disturbed, but you must at least-"

"You don't understand!"

I have mixed feelings about how Tadashi retorted to me. The fatherly side of me wanted to assure him he's gonna have me and people that genuinely cared for him. However, the disciplinarian side of me wanted to reprimand him for using such disrespectful words when it's obvious I'm only trying to help. I decided to be a combination of both.

"Now, now, Tadashi, that's a bit disrespectful. What I was just saying was that, I wanted to help. I, as well as your Aunt Hana and friends, wanted you to not kill yourself, Tadashi! Don't ever retort like that again."

There was silence for a while, before Tadashi responded.

"You're right. Sorry."

"Apology accepted." I smiled. "I'll be on my mayor duties for a while now. If you wanted to talk to anyone, Hana is always there, and your friends are usually around to in case you wanted someone."

Tadashi merely nodded, as I went my way outside. At least I've gotten more than one response today, and he wasn't acting nuts.

 **Hiro's POV**

I tossed another one of the microbots on the bin the masked hooligan ordered me to do. My hands are getting numb due to overworking myself, but I know I couldn't. I feel sick, my whole body is aching, and I'm afraid for Tadashi. I couldn't let my brother get hurt. For some reason, I feel happy I've already seen him, even when I don't even have a clue on who he really was. I don't think Tadashi would ever want me back in his life, he has a perfect one already. A nice life, nice school, nice friends, nice new family…

I couldn't bring him down with my bad luck, can I?

I lied down, too tired to continue the process. I heard the sound of heels clanking with the ground, and tried to pretend I was doing the task he gave me. However, I was a bit late.

"My, my. Getting some rest without my permission, aren't we?" the masked guy emerged from the open door.

"I was just-"

"Don't worry, Hamada kid." The guy assured, much to my surprise. "I guess I can give you that kind of reward. However, you will return back to work as soon as you recover."

I nodded. The man then went out of the room I'm working on, as I release all my pent-up sighs.

"Your health is not at its best, Hiro."

I lightly jumped at Baymax. He was literally silent all the time, but then he decided to talk. Silly robot.

"Geez, talk about heart attack."

"You don't have a heart attack, Hiro." The robot replied, unable to catch Hiro's banter. "However, you currently have a temperature of 38.6 degree Celsius, a fever, which may be bad for you. You should take plenty of water and rest."

I chuckled.

"I wish I can, Baymax. I wish I can."

"Maybe I should contact all your family and friends for them to ease your condition."

"Silly, I don't have family and friends."

"The only contact I have as of the moment is Tadashi.… Contacting Tadashi."

My eyes widened like dinner plates.

"No, Baymax, stop!"

 **Tadashi's POV**

 _Every single time, Hiro calls out to me, extending his small chubby arms onto my direction._

" _D-Da" Hiro began babbling a weirder word, and Mom, Dad and I looked at their 9-month old son._

" _Goodness!" Mom exclaimed. "My baby boy is about to say his first word! This early!"_

" _Da-"_

" _Come on, say Daddy! Or Dada!" Dad urged._

" _No, Hiro, say Mama! Ma-ma!"_

" _Da-"_

 _We were all silent._

" _Da-chi!"_

 _The three of us were silent, until my mom and dad laughed._

" _Oh my god. Tadashi, you're the more important one here, aren't you?"_

 _I laughed nervously. Hiro extended his arms at me, as I carried him on my shoulders._

" _Dadachi!" the 12-month old Hiro calls out to me). He tries to walk, utterly failing so for numerous attempts. However, he managed to after around 15 tries. Mom calls out to dad, urging him to get the camera. The baby Hiro latched his arms onto me._

" _Dadachi! Dadachi!"_

" _Good job, knucklehead. I'm so proud of you."_

 _I opened my eyes, and saw what seemed to be an inferno._

" _TADASHI!" 3-year old Hiro frantically screamed at the end of his breath, as I marched towards the fiery corridor of what once was our home. He flailed on my mother's embrace, tears running down his chubby cheeks._

" _Hiro!" I echoed back. Running to my baby brother, I tried to grasp the outstretched hand, but both Hiro and mom got encased in the fire._

" _TADASHI!"_

 _I frantically looked around, finding the source of the voice._

" _TADASHI! HELP!"_

 _I saw Hiro buried under a pile of heavy debris, blood oozing from his head._

" _T-Tadashi… Help…"_

 _Another pile of rubble fell from the roof onto Hiro's location._

" _NO!"_

"NO!" I immediately stood up, sweat dribbling from my face. I've been having the nightmares since the convention, all of it ending in Hiro's… death.

"Damn." I uttered.

Sighing, I maintained my sitting position for around an hour, until something beeped on my computer. Thinking that it was either Honey Lemon or Fred, I shrugged it away.

But after it remained ringing for more than 5 minutes, I got annoyed and decided to open the call.

"Could you please leave me a-"

What the…

In the screen of my computer was Baymax's built-in camera, and… my brother was standing in view, giving me the look of fear in his big brown eyes.

"T-This is a sick joke, right? H-Hiro and Baymax are gone. W-What the hell."

This has to be some sick prank. I swear I'm going to pummel whoever is giving me this call.

"N-No, this isn't, Tadashi. I'm still here."

He sounded basically the same as the Hiro I met in the convention.

"What? No…"

"My scanners indicate that this is indeed Hiro, Tadashi." Baymax's voice resonated in the background.

I felt my heart leap from its place.

"H-Hiro? Are you really still alive?"

"Yes." Hiro replied. "I got out alive, Tadashi… Although, I… I couldn't do this to you, Tadashi."

"W-What?..." was my only reply, too confused.

"Maybe it's better if we wouldn't meet again…"

"H-Hiro? What are you talking about?" I laughed bitterly. "It's been 11 years! Are you saying that I'm better off your life? Well, bad news, knucklehead, I'm going to be stuck with you for another 100 years. And what are you doing with Baymax?"

"I…"

"I swear, Hiro. I thought you were dead, twice, and now you're going to get rid of me? Nah, not happening."

"But Tadashi, I-"

"Hiro, tell me where you are, and I'm gonna be there in a second. Don't do anything rash, ok?"

"No, Tadashi, you won't understand!" Hiro retorted. "There was this dangerous guy! And he said he's going to waste you the moment I don't follow his rules! I couldn't go that way!"

… Hiro was threatened with my life?

"Hiro… Tell me who this guy is."

"I… I don't even know who he is." My little brother grew more frantic as minutes pass by.

"My computer already noted where you are. Don't worry knucklehead, I'm coming for you."

I won't let Hiro go this time.

"No, Tadashi! Do not be-"

A cry of alarm came from Hiro as a foreign pair of arms appeared on the screen and grabbed my little brother away from the focal point.

"Hiro! Leave my brother alone!"

"My, my. My little rascal decided it was best to inform his older brother of where he is, eh?" the voice sounded chilling (yet awfully familiar).

"No! I didn't mean to!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Well, Hiro said he has had a nice time talking to you. My boy, say the magic word, please?"

"I'm sorry, Tadashi." Hiro replied.

"Hurry up, kid."

"I- I am satisfied… with my care."

And just that time, I lost connection with my brother again. However, as I've promised, I wouldn't give up on him. Grabbing my motorcycle keys, the GPS locator and a laser weapon I got from Wasabi, I began my way to where my brother is.

Just hold on, Hiro.

 **A/N: auauaua another chapter finished. I do love Hiro and Tadashi's brother love so much I wish I can write about it every single day.**

 **That's it, please review!**

 **~AyaPie**


	9. Chapter 8: Watashi koko ni Iru

**Another one of those chapters I think I'll enjoy writing.** **) I'm**

 **rooting for Tadashi! (even though I'm the evil writer myself.) Also, I think I'll put a little of my weeaboo skills to the test and add some Japanese phrases, since Hiro and Tadashi are obviously Japanese.**

 **Aside from Ryota and Hana, I wouldn't put in OCs anymore. Pretty sure you know who's the masked guy already, although I think I did a lot of OOC dialogues about him.**

 **I'm saying the magic word now: Review!**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 8: Watashi koko ni iru**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

 **Hiro's POV**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Hiro Hamada, you thought you could escape from me like that?" the mysterious man said in a gruff voice. "Do you not care for Tadashi, your older brother?"

"Of course I do!" I retorted back, my voice wavering ever so slightly. "I didn't mean to! It was part of Baymax's programming! Please don't hurt Tadashi!"

"What should I do with him then? Ask him to help you with your job? Torture him to motivate you?"

"Leave Tadashi out of this!" I snapped. "W-We could leave before he can arrive here, just leave him out of this!"

This guy is sadistic, and I wouldn't dream of my brother getting near him.

"That's a great suggestion, Hiro. I'll just fetch the other microbots. Get Baymax and I'll be here in a few minutes. Don't do anything funny or dear older brother will pay the price."

Clutching Baymax, who was currently in his charging port, in my arms, some of the tears went its way down the ground. All I wanted was to curl under Tadashi's warm hug and cry on his arms.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when someone grabbed me by the arm. I expected it was that guy, but then I was startled when I saw it was another masked villain, a woman this time, wearing a fujita outfit. They were pretty famous on the botfighting grounds as bodyguards of rich botfighting lords, is she here to arrest me for defeating Yama last time!?

"You're a fujita!?" I gasped, trying to wiggle out of the woman's grasp, to no avail. "What are you doing!? Let me go!"

"Ssh, calm down, Hiro. Come with me, I'm going to get you out of here!" she was almost whispering. Great, she even knew my name.

"Go away! Leave me alone, what do you want!?"

"No, Hiro! I'm trying to help, just let me explain after we get out of this place."

"Who even are you?"

"Hiro!" a familiar voice interrupted both of us. "Doko ni iru no? Watashi koko ni iru, otouto!" [1]

T-Tadashi…

"Hiro! Hiro! Tasukete ageru!" [2]

Unable to ignore, I shouted back.

"Tasukete kureru, Tadashi-niichan!" [3]

"No, why is he here!?" the woman exclaimed. "Shit. Hiro, you stay here. Don't you dare go out there, do you hear me?"

"Who are you tell me what to do!?" I shouted. "Tadashi's out there and Mr. Lunatic might just be beating up his insides!"

"No, Hiro, you don't understand, I wouldn't want you and Tadashi to get hurt. I'm going to bring Tadashi back here, you just wait. Is that clear?"

"No, I won't!"

"Then I might have to do this."

I felt something heavy meet the back of my head, and then everything plunged into darkness.

 **Tadashi's POV**

The ride on the moped is killing me, every second ticking off the clock is ticking me off as well. Hiro is in the hands of a criminal, and those fearful brown eyes are demanding my presence. I have been presented with the third chance, and now I'm never going to let this pass up. I'm going to protect Hiro, and this time, I won't fail.

The GPS signaled that I was only 2 kilometers away from where Hiro, from where Baymax is. I was on the edge of my seat, almost unable to contain both my excitement and fear of getting to where my baby brother is. I'm afraid of the guy, especially that he used my life to threaten Hiro to do what he wants, but nothing is going to stop me from getting him back.

And at last, I was in front of the red dot of the GPS, where an abandoned warehouse stood. Heh, talk about such a mainstream place for criminal offences. Maybe I should ask dad to make a law about them.

Barging in, I began my search for Hiro.

"Hiro!" I shouted. I waited for a few seconds, but there was no response. Remembering that Hiro responds better when talked to in Japanese our parents told us at a young age, I tried my luck.

"Doko ni iru no? Watashi koko ni iru, otouto!"

Still no response. I was at the exact position of the GPS location, but there's still no sign of Hiro or Baymax.

"Hiro! Hiro! Tasukete ageru!"

In my surprise, Hiro spoke back.

"Tasukete kureru, Tadashi-niichan!"

Every single brotherly instincts I've tried to hold went out in a jiffy, as I tried to locate where the voice came from.

"Hiro! Where are you!? Answer me, knucklehead!"

There was a reply, but that wasn't directed to me. Hiro's voice sent chills to my spine.

"Who are you tell me what to do!? Tadashi's out there and Mr. Lunatic might just be beating up his insides!"

I tried walking up to the second floor, but then the very same guy in the video call appeared in front of me, blocking my vision.

"Where do you think you're going, Tadashi?"

I glared at him, fury eating me. Here was the guy who beat up and forced Hiro to do something against his will, and I wouldn't let him go without a proper punishment.

"Getting my baby brother away from the likes of you." I said, pulling out the laser gun.

"I think you've underestimated your own brother's intelligence, Tadashi." He said as lots of microbots gathered around him. "Too bad you're going to suffer under his own brainwork as well."

In one swift motion, the microbots formed like a titanic hand. Before I could even evade, it snatched the weapon right out of my hands, took it away, and broke it to useless shards.

… I just signed my own death warrant, didn't I? I'm so sorry, Hiro.

Just when I thought it was the end, a whirring blur of orange-brown caught my attention, then there were clanking.

"Leave him alone." The masked woman clad in weird spandex clothing said. Are masks really in season right now? "Leave Hiro and Tadashi alone."

"Oh, if it isn't one of my most skilled fujitas." The man chuckled. "What happened then? Magically turned away from your original plan? Perhaps you need money? How much th-"

"Shut up with your stupid money talk, Yokai. Give Hiro back his microbots, and I might spare you from imprisonment."

I couldn't help but gape at the two warriors in front of me. Why does this woman know my name, and why does she wanna help?

"Tadashi!" the woman called my attention, and I jumped slightly. "Go fetch your brother and leave this place!"

Nodding, I made my way past them up to the second floor, the 'Yokai' guy almost getting to me with some of the microbots though. Tough luck.

"Hiro!" I shouted, hoping that my brother would hear me, but no reply. Guess this leaves me by going through all these doors. After around 10 doors, I finally got to where Hiro and Baymax (now in his charging port) is, my younger brother slumped on the floor.

"Hiro!" I grabbed him and lightly shook him away, but his head only lolled down, eyes still closed. "Hiro, watashi koko ni iru. Me wo samase, Hiro… Okiro…[4]" still no response.

I felt Hiro's warmth quite too much, and wondered what kind of treatment he had done to my baby bro. Muttering a single 'Ow', Baymax activated.

"Hi, I am Baymax. Hello, Tadashi."

"Baymax, please scan Hiro." I ordered, trying to keep calm. My healthcare bot did as he was told.

"Scan complete. Hiro is currently having a fever of 102.38 Fahrenheit, due to overfatigue. I suggest that he takes lots of water and juices, rest and 250 milligrams of ibuprofen as well."

"Thanks, Baymax." I said, hauling my brother's unconscious form to Baymax's arms. "Hang in there, buddy. Take care of Hiro, we're going to get out of here."

As I've said those words, the fujita appeared in front of me.

"I got back Hiro's invention." I saw the mysterious woman holding the neurocranial transmitter, hidden under the man's mask, which means that she has defeated the guy.

"Where is he?" I demanded. "Where did that foolish man go?" fury dripped in my voice, still angry about the torture he did to my brother.

"I'm sorry, Tadashi. He… He got away. But don't worry though, I'm going to make sure he'll be apprehended in no time." The woman said. "Right now, your brother needs medical attention. I'm so sorry for knocking him out earlier, but you see, he'll be getting in the way, and most likely in danger." Hmm, so that was her fault.

"So, tell me, who really are you, and why did you help us?"

I heard a low chuckle from the woman.

"I guess it's time for a reunion, Tadashi." The woman threw away her mask.

And… I'm going to put something in the swear jar.

Holy shit. It's her. Someone who has been missing ever since… and… oh my god.

 **A/N: Rip weeaboo skills. I don't even know if it's the right grammar. It's also one of my dreams to hear Hiro call Tadashi oniichan. / (Then Tadashi would promptly faint because of his dorky big brother complex)**

 **[1] – "Where are you? I'm here, little brother!"**

 **[2] – "Hiro! Hiro! I'll save you!"**

 **[3] – "Help me, big brother!"**

 **[4] – "Hiro, I'm here. Open your eyes, Hiro… Wake up..."**

 **That's it, please review! And guess who the mystery fujita is ;))**

 **~AyaPie**


	10. Chapter 9: Okaerinasai

**Another chapter, another Hiro-Tadashi brotherly moment! Right, I know that like me, you couldn't resist the cuteness of these two brothers. . Well, I decided to pitch in another character this time, so you're in for another episode of the Hamada brothers' life.**

 **I decided to look on the reviews, and found out that some people guessed it's Tadashi and Hiro's mom, and some called dibs on Aunt Cass. Well, let's figure it out.**

 **As usual, please review!**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 9: Okaerinasai**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

 **Hiro's POV**

"Hey… waking… quick." My mind was so sluggish I couldn't make up all the words that are entering my ears right now.

"Hiro… hear me?"

"Wake up… "

"I'm so glad you're ok, knucklehead."

I snapped my eyes open at the familiar voice I've always longed for. Tadashi was there, together with his friends, peering down at me.

"I thought I lost you there, little bro." Tadashi gave out a sigh of relief as he clasped his hand onto mine. "Well, I always thought I lost you, but hey, you're back."

"Tch." I heard the woman with the short black hair mutter, as she formed a pink bubble with her gum and snapped it. "Come on, I don't think I'd want a cheesy brotherly moment once again."

The others heard their cue, as they, without Tadashi, left the hospital room.

"How're you feeling, Hiro?" he said as he checked my forehead for a fever.

"Awful. Felt like I've been crushed by a thousand microbots. How long was I out"

Tadashi just giggled at me.

"Around a day. It's been a while. Okaerinasai, Hiro-kun." (Okaerinasai = Welcome back)

With that, my older brother, who was missing for 11 years, wrapped me up in a hug that I thought I'd never experience once again. I felt the tears but couldn't bear the strength to stop it, too engrossed in the warmth of Tadashi nii-san's arms on my body. I clutched the fabric of his shirt, and gave out the most uncivilized sobbing I can provide.

"Gomenasai, nii-san!" (I'm so sorry, brother!)

"Hey, what are you sorry for, Hiro? If there's anyone to be sorry, that should be me. I'm sorry for not being with you for 11 years. I didn't even see you grow up, Hiro. And to think you've been doing that on your own… Say, do you have a foster family?"

This is what I'm afraid of telling Tadashi, about what I became on those 11 years he didn't see me. What would he think of me now? Will he leave me alone once again? Will he renounce me as his brother?

"N-No." I said, bringing down my gaze.

"H-Hiro? Do you mean you-?" Tadashi choked out.

"Yeah. I escaped the orphanage when I was around 5. Began living on my own, living off money I made from illegal botfights. I guess that makes you a bit unproudly, aren't you?"

"But Hiro, I-"

"For years I have thought of ways to reconnect with you and dad, but I've always been skeptical about how you'll think of me. I'll be a disgrace to the Hamada family and I-"

"Hiro, stop… please…"

"I know that you and dad would only despise me, and might even renounce me, for what I've become. I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life and-"

Slap!

I felt stinging on the side of my face, as once again, my older brother trapped me in a hug.

"Hiro, just shut up, ok? No matter what you do, I'll always be here to help you throughout. Even if you're the most wanted fugitive in the world, I'll always be beside you. You're going to be ok, Hiro. This time, I'm here. And I'm going to make up for those 11 years. As I've said, you cannot get me out of your life that easily."

"I feel threatened", I deadpanned. "Thanks, Tadashi. For the slap, I mean."

"Oh, you're welcome, baby bro." with that reply, I rolled my eyes.

"Uh… Tadashi, back there, did you see a woman in yellow fujita suit? S-she knew me, and she knew you too. I was wondering how did she-"

"Uh, she's probably right outside, Hiro. I bet you won't believe it, but... do you remember our relatives back then?"

I only shot Tadashi back a bewildered look.

"I guess that means no." he said, chuckling. "Wait a sec, I'm going to fetch her."

I nodded, as Tadashi sprinted away from the room, and came back a few seconds later with a woman. Her hair is a short bobcut brown, and she has that distinct Asian look. She's also wearing the same fujita suit from before.

She looks utterly familiar, yet I couldn't place my memories onto it. Have I seen her before?

"Nice to meet you, Hiro. I'm sorry for what I did earlier, but you see, you're safe here now with your older brother. I'm Kasumi Takachiho, your mother's younger sister. You can call me Aunt Cass for short."

"You're just a baby when you last met her, bro."

"Uh, yeah… Hehehe, nice to meet you, Aunt Cass."

"Oh, yeah, I need to inform the doctor about this. Tadashi, you take care of your brother, ok? I'll be out for a while." Aunt Cass waved at the two of us, before leaving.

"Are you ok, Hiro? You look kind of pale…"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm ok."

"You sure? Wait, let me call Baymax."

"No, Tadashi, I'm ok, there's no need to-"

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"Unbelievable."

"Hiro has a slight fever, and he's also experiencing mood swings. Diagnosis: Puberty."

I facepalmed, while Tadashi bent down, laughing.

"Seriously, Hiro!" he said, clutching his stomach.

"Baymax!"

 **Tadashi's POV**

I've never felt this happy in my life before. Here was Hiro, talking to me and responding to my messages with a deadpan, or a roll of his eyes. Here I wasn't talking to a non-responsive tombstone, making silly promises and such. I do hope that Mom and Dad are happy for both of us.

After a few hours of talking and exchanging stories about each other, Hiro got sleepy. He sure deserved some break, after all he has been through. I kissed my baby brother in the forehead.

"I'll be out for a while, Hiro. Take some rest, ok?"

"Mhmm." He replied sleepily. "Night, Dashi."

I chuckled, as I tucked him in.

Then, remembering what I was supposed to do now, I went outside the room, closing the door quietly, and found Aunt Cass sitting outside the room.

"I bet you want answers to your questions, Tadashi", she said, smiling at me.

"I want Hiro to stay safe, Aunt Cass. It's not just about my curiosity. Tell me, who is he?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I tell you, Tadashi. It's best you don't know who he is. Don't worry, I'll apprehend him before he ever gets to you and Hiro, so just sit down and relax."

I felt my fists clench.

"You'll apprehend him, yet you let him go on the first place. I think you have a reason, Aunt Cass, can you tell me what it is."

My aunt froze on her spot.

"I… He threatened me with your lives, Tadashi. You were both nearby, so I couldn't dare risk you and Hiro. I let him go because of that."

"It's just… I find it ridiculous that after lots of years, the Aunt Cass I know comes back into my life again with a fujita suit, coincidentally the time I got Hiro back."

Aunt Cass laughed.

"Believe me or not, Tadashi, it's not just a mere coincidence. I heard about the explosion on your college, and I came up with the conclusion that it has something to do with Yokai's plans."

Yokai? Is that the masked guy who kidnapped Hiro and stole his microbots?

"H-How did you know then? Hiro was missing for years! You weren't even there, and…"

"It's not because I knew you or Hiro. It's because I knew Yokai was part of that school."

What…?

"Y-You're not making sense…"

"Tell me, Tadashi. From all the things that happened in the explosion, who do you think has the highest chance of getting to Hiro?"

"What the hell, Aunt Cass?" I said, clearly frustrated. "There was no one-"

"You're smart, Tadashi. You can figure it out. Let me rephrase: Aside from Hiro, who was caught in the explosion at the convention?"

…

"But Professor Callaghan is-"

"Bingo."

I couldn't believe what Aunt Cass was accusing my late professor. That he was still alive, that he abducted my brother and stole his invention. No, he couldn't.

"That's insane! Professor Callaghan is dead!"

"And you thought Hiro was too, right? He's here, you just talked to him earlier. Does that mean your professor has the same chance of surviving too?"

"Shut up!" I shouted at her. "Don't you dare tell me such lies like that! After you left me and Hiro without a family for years!? Oh, believe me, I've had good luck, but what about Hiro? He was alone for 11 years! If you've had the power to track down that Yokai person, then why didn't you even take the chance to find me or Hiro!? You're a terrible Aunt! Thank you for rescuing both of us that time, but that still doesn't change the fact that you ignored us for years."

I walked away, my thoughts getting clouded due to the Aunt that abandoned us for years.

 **A/N: I may not be able to write something for a few weeks (keyword being 'may'). There's a big family problem right now and I would probably need a breather in case it gets worse. Writing fanfictions is one way to cure myself of depression, but then desperate measures might be curling up myself in my bed and cry my eyes out. And eating doughnut and fries all day. Hey, both can work at the same time.**

 **The name Kasumi Hamada is just a headcanon I came up with. I've always wondered if her name was just Cass, or it's just a nickname. The surname Takachiho came from the original Marvel version of Big Hero 6, Hiro's surname.**

 **Thanks for reading, and review!**

 **~AyaPie**


	11. Chapter 10: A New Life

**You thought the story would end by the time Hiro reunites with niichan, right? No, www. I still have a backstory to tell, and Yokai's not yet apprehended, so I couldn't guarantee the Hamada brothers would be living happily ever after this early [cliché villain laugh].**

 **I don't think I'd ever get tired of saying the next two words: Please review!**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 10: A New Life**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

 **Ryota's POV**

The past midnight has been really stressful for me. Aside from a pile of work from the office, I had been disturbed the time Hana screamed so loud. Terrified at what made her like that, I went to the source of commotion, to find out that my son Tadashi had sneaked out of his room. The maids were frantically looking at all the corners of the mansion, while the guards are patrolling the nearby streets to find out where he is. The scenery would've been comical if Tadashi was just hiding somewhere, but then that was not the case. Hana was hyperventilating, looking for her 'baby boy' and it took an hour to calm her down.

But then I wasn't as calm as I look like. I was deeply worried about my son. As he was responsible, he tends to get reckless at times.

The thought of Tadashi looking through the streets of San Fransokyo at midnight for Hiro made me shudder. Is he having hallucinations of his younger brother once again?

"Honey, can we issue a missing person report?" Hana was practically begging for it. "It's already two in the midnight. It's not Tadashi to leave without telling us."

"Not yet." I said, as I placed my hand on her tense shoulders. "Tadashi can only be labeled as missing if he has not been found for 24 hours." I sighed. "The best we can do for now is to look for h-"

"24 HOURS!?" Hana screamed on my ears. "Honey, a lot of things might've happened to Tadashi in that time span!"

"Now, now, it won't help to panic right now, hon." I said, hugging her. "Tadashi is an adult now. He knows how to take care of himself."

I felt her hug tighter.

"I hope so. I hope so."

Around 7 hours passed, and I called my secretary to inform her I wouldn't be able to attend office today due to some major problems. I directed all the remaining works to the Vice-Mayor instead. I felt guilty for that, but then Tadashi is more important right now.

That time, we heard the video telephone ring, and Hana scrambled to attend to it. As soon as she pressed the answer button, Tadashi's face greeted us.

"Tadashi!" we shouted in chorus.

"Thank goodness you're ok, my baby boy!" Hana said, almost crying. "We were all worried over here! What do you think you're doing, sneaking out at past midnight!?"

Tadashi winced at her tone.

"I-I'm sorry, Aunt Hana. I-I was just caught up with something."

"Now, now." It was my time to do the talking. "What is that thing that happened to be so important you have to sneak out, hm?"

"Uh", Tadashi rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think you'll believe me, but… if you want to, I'm at the hospital right now."

Hana nearly screeched again.

"Sweetie? Why are you at the hospital!?"

"Long story." I heard Tadashi sigh. "But I'm not hurt. I'll tell you all once you get here. I'm at the General Hospital near the 5th district."

I nodded.

"Ok, we're coming."

 **Hana's POV**

The trip to the hospital felt like forever. I was horrified when Tadashi said that he's in the hospital, but then I was a bit relieved when he said so himself he was not hurt. Still, the reason he snitched out still made me nervous.

After the dreadfully long ride, I almost sprinted to the entrance of the hospital. I was met by Honey Lemon, one of Tadashi's closest friend, who waved at me and smiled.

"Tadashi said he's expecting you, Mr. and Mrs. Miyamoto. Come with me."

Even Honey Lemon was acting kind of weird. But I nodded, and followed her alongside Ryota.

She directed us outside the private room and knocked.

"Come on in." I heard Tadashi's muffled voice. Honey paid her courtesies.

"I'm going to leave now, my parents are a bit worried and my other friends have already left as well. Please tell Tadashi, ok?"

"Yes, sweetie." I smiled at this overly polite girl. "Thank you so much."

As Honey Lemon left, we entered the room, and we were a bit surprised.

"S-Sweetie? Who is this boy?" I said, looking at the unfamiliar kid sleeping in the hospital bed.

"Hiro." Tadashi said, a smile gracing his lips. "I found him, Aunt Hana. I found my baby brother."

My heart leapt in joy of hearing that. I glanced at my husband, and found out that he was wearing a smile as well, happy to find out that Tomeo and Maemi's baby didn't tragically die in an explosion as we thought he just did, and that our Tadashi would be saved from further depression.

Our friends might be dead, but then God wasn't as ill-willed to deny these kids about the joy of living.

"Oh my god." I said, feeling tears of joy prick my eyes. "Oh my god, Hiro's alive… After all these years."

"Ssh." Tadashi hushed, putting his index finger on his lips and whispering "Please keep it down, he's resting."

I just nodded, as our son briskly instructed us to go out the room to talk.

"How did you know, Tadashi?" my husband asked. "How did you find him?"

"Erm, about that…" Tadashi fidgeted with his fingers, as I raised an eyebrow. "Well, uh…"

"Tadashi?" I began. "Is there something you haven't been telling us?"

"Uh, well, I kind of got a message from Baymax, accidentally. He happened to be with Hiro, and so I tracked them down. Hiro was seized by this masked person called Yokai, Aunt Hana. The time I thought he was dead, he's being used by a madman all along. Both Baymax and Hiro's microbots invention were stolen, and he was forced to make more microbots for him, in compensation, he said he won't kill me."

I gasped and put my hands over my mouth.

"Oh my god, poor Hiro…"

"Does this mean… this person knows you, Tadashi? He knows you're Hiro's brother? There's only a few people living who knew that, and I couldn't imagine one of those people hurting Hiro…" Ryota asked, raising my curiosity too.

"Most likely." Tadashi said, gazing at nothing. "But he's still out there, and he might come after Hiro again."

"Not only Hiro, but also you, Tadashi." My husband put his hand on my son's shoulder. "I admire your courage to rescue and protect your brother, but then Tadashi, this Yokai person seemed dangerous enough. Why would you go out and plan a suicide mission like that? We're both worried, Tadashi. How did you escape with Hiro? The boy looks like he just got out of the Grim Reaper's hands."

Tadashi chuckled.

"Trust me, he did. A lot of times already." He then sighed. "And this Yokai guy, to be honest, is more dangerous than you can imagine. I was scared, Aunt, Uncle. He was hell bent on killing me that time, and using Hiro's invention to his advantage can waste me in seconds. But then Aunt Cass came and she bought me time to find Hiro."

I gasped, hearing the familiar name.

"K-Kasumi? When did she come back? I thought she-" I trailed off, remembering the time she left San Fransokyo. Cass was a terrible troublemaker, and she was envious of her older sister's success. She left a day after Hiro is born, to who knows where. Maemi, being the responsible older sister, was extremely worried about her whereabouts, but then she never came back. This was the only time I remembered she exists right after we adopted Tadashi.

"I know." Tadashi said. "I was surprised as well. To top it off, she's a fujita, and had the guts and power to battle a microbots-clad Yokai."

… Now everything doesn't make sense.

"W-Well… That might explain Cass's absence for a lot of years." Ryota said. "Come on, let's go home, Hana. Take care of your brother, ok, son?"

"W-Wait, why are we going home without Tadashi?" I demanded.

"Duh." My husband said in a comical tone. "I need to prepare a bedroom, while you're going to take care of the dinner. We're welcoming a new member of the family after all. I'm going to leave the car, ok, Tadashi? You know what to do."

"Thanks, Aunt Hana, Uncle Ryota." I heard Tadashi say with a genuine smile, and echoing his, we made our way to the exit to prepare our home for another inhabitant.

 **Hiro's POV**

After a few hours, I woke up once again, my muscles feeling less sore this time. I can move my body now, I don't feel like a vegetable anymore.

However, fear bit me when I realized no one was there by my side.

"T-Tadashi? Tadashi!" I called, but there was no response. I clutched my sheets, feeling so alone this time. Did Tadashi realize I'm a disgrace this time? Did he leave me so that he can continue his life without burden such as myself?

On all the years I've lived by myself, I've never felt so alone like this. I wanna curl up in Tadashi's arms and never leave. I wanna hear him again, telling me how proud he is and how happy he is to be with me. I don't wanna be left like this again.

Clouded by thoughts, I scrambled to get out of the bed, the tubes attached to me tangling my feet and sending me sprawling to the ground.

"T-Tadashi… Oniichan…"

I heard the door open.

"Hiro! What happened?" I heard Tadashi quickly ran to my side, and a dozen of emotions came down to me at once.

I clutched the fabric of Tadashi's cardigan tightly, and my tears began leaking.

"Niichan, [don't leave me], onegai!"

"Hey, hey, Hiro, [don't cry]", he chuckled as he hugged me. "[I'm here. I got you.]"

"N-Niichan." I sniffled. I'm becoming childish now, aren't I?

Tadashi hoisted me up and placed me back on my bed, blowing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Mom and Dad's friends, Aunt Hana and Uncle Ryota, adopted me after Mom and Dad died, after I thought you died." He began talking with a smile. "They were really nice to me, and even though I couldn't bring myself to call them my parents, they treated me like I was a biological son. I was sad, but then I began moving on. I made friends, focused on my studies and improved myself. Just a day before the convention, I made a promise that I'll never let your deaths bring me down again." He then chuckled. "Can you believe that promise is broken once I discovered you're still there?"

I smiled. Tadashi sure did have a wonderful family, and I'm glad for that.

"I was devastated once again when I thought you perished on the explosion." He continued. "I thought I had failed mom and dad. I haven't protected you for 11 years, and now given the chance, I failed to rescue you as well. I was depressed once again, and I thought I'd never get over it, until I received Baymax's call." He paused for a while. "I rushed to where you are, and fear only bit me when I discovered who took you. I was kind of glad Aunt Cass was there, I could've been killed for all I know. "

I smiled at him.

"Thank you, niisan. For not giving up on me."

"Spare me the drama, Hiro." Tadashi giggled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Uh, go where?"

"Of course, you're going to live with me now!"

My breath got caught in my throat. I remembered back when I was really young, and the people in the orphanage didn't treat me like one of them, not even a second of it. Are Tadashi's new parents going to be happy about me? Or will they just be forced to accept me because of him?

"Tadashi, I…"

"Hm? Anything wrong, knucklehead?"

"Your parents, are they…"

"Oh, no, no." Tadashi said, smiling at me. "Don't get scared at them, although you might not like being called baby boy in front of other people. Trust me, Hiro. They're the nicest people you could ever know."

Giving my trust to Tadashi, I nodded.

"Sure. I hope you got a free room for me."

"Lots of them." Tadashi replied.

"Uh, Tadashi?"

"Yes?"

"Is someone from there allergic to cat fur?"

"Speaking of… Where is that little monster of yours, Hiro?"

"I left him there starving for days and oh my god Tadashi Mochi might be dying right now!"

 **A/N: Oh, the fluff w. And poor Mochi! That fat cat has appetite bigger than Hiro's, how can she survive days without food?**

 **The video telephone is just a thing I came up with. It would make sense that with the timeline of Big Hero 6 being futuristic, most of the communication means are Skype-ish.**

 **~AyaPie**


	12. Chapter 11: A Warm Welcome

**Sorry for the long hiatus (well, I consider a month a hiatus already w, after all, I release chapters every week). Life has been pretty harsh these days, and I lost motivation the weeks I am missing. I'm just picking up the track again, so I need to go on life. Even if it sucks.**

 **Anyway, I am now an intern, so please understand if ever I am taking breaks. I have school and work to tackle. I will be an adult soon, so I guess writing won't be my main focus later. Don't worry, I still intend to finish this. I hope I can, though.**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 11: A Warm Welcome**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

 **Tadashi's POV**

To console my brother panicking about his stupid cat, I agreed to take him to his 'house' to get the feline before we go home. The thing I don't understand is why he would bring us a few kilometers away from the red - light district.

"Hiro, what are we doing here? This place is dangerous."

I stopped the car, as my little brother jumped out.

"I told you, Tadashi, we're just going to get Mochi, and then we'll leave."

After turning the motors off, I went out of the car as well, and locked the doors. Hiro casually walked in something that resembled a warehouse, me following behind.

I was surprised to see more of this place, and came to realize this is what Hiro called 'home'. Dingy walls, worn-out furnitures, cobwebs everywhere. I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me. Here, my little brother lived by himself, under constant danger and discomfort, while I lived in luxury, pampered by a loving foster family and supported by loyal friends. I felt all the emotions swirl inside me at once.

"Tadashi, I got Moch- Hey, why are you crying?" Hiro came from one room, a cat following. "Is there something wrong, nii-san?"

I couldn't resist myself, as I enveloped my brother into a hug once again.

"H-Hey… Tadashi, is there something wrong? I'm sorry if I had to bring you somewhere horrible, and-"

"No, no, no. I'm sorry, Hiro. I was so lost in mourning for you and my parents I never even thought about the possibilities." I pulled him closer, not wanting to let go. "I'm sorry you have to live in constant poverty and danger…"

"Spare me the angst, big brother." Hiro said, chuckling as he did so. "You didn't know, ok? Everything was a misunderstanding. I didn't know where you are as well, so that makes us even. You're just luckier than I am."

"R-Right. Come on. Let's go home, Hiro."

 **Hiro's POV**

After my big brother's small angst episode and getting Mochi (I swear that cat has lost a few pounds already), I climbed up the car and buckled up, occasionally giving Mochi a pat on her head. As I gazed outside the window, heavy rain has poured down.

"Hey, nii-san…" I called, not taking my gaze away from outside.

"Hm?" Tadashi responded.

"What's gonna happen now?"

There was a few moments of silence, until Tadashi chuckled.

"Well, it will probably be the same, except that I now have my younger brother back beside me… No, scratch that. It'll be different now. For both you and me, Hiro. You're gonna have a better home and family now, and I got my precious baby brother back. The next years will be the happiest moments of my life."

I glanced at Tadashi, and he was giving off a sincere smile, I couldn't help but do the same.

"Thank you, niisan. For not giving up on me." His face turned into mild shock, before smiling again. He ruffled my messy hair with his free hand.

"Why would I, Hiro? You're my younger brother, it's my duty to protect you. From now on, you wouldn't have to worry about anything other than your studies again. I'll make sure the 11 years you spent alone would be compensated."

"Oh, man." I snorted. "I'd have to live with one hell of a brother complex from now on."

"Oh?" he raised his eyebrow, not peeling his gaze from the road. "Then who's the brother screaming 'Tadashi! Tadashi! Don't leave me!' in the hospital, then? Doesn't that scream brother complex to you?"

"… Ok, you get me."

We spent a good few minutes chatting with each other, until our trip came to a halt. I exited the car, and was immediately mesmerized by how big Tadashi's house is.

"Hiro, you okay bro?" he asked. "You look like you've seen hell."

"Psh, I've seen heaven. W-Whoa… Is your foster dad a king?"

"Uh, you could say that. He's San Fransokyo's mayor."

My mouth formed a capital 'O', as Tadashi laughed at me.

"W-What? M-MY NEW DAD IS GONNA BE THE MAYOR OF SAN FRANSOKYO!?"

I suddenly felt guilty of the bot-fighting thing.

"Relax, Hiro. He's nothing like the media states. He's a gentle dad, I'm pretty sure you'd like him. And mom would be really glad to have you. She really likes kids."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Tadashi."

"That's where you're wrong." He chuckled, as he grabbed my hand. We entered the door to find that Tadashi's foster mother is already there, waiting at the nearby couch.

"Tadashi!" the woman quickly got up and gave my older brother hugs and smooches.

"R-Relax, Aunt Hana. I've only been away for a few moments."

She chuckled. Then she came to gaze at me, and I gulped. Would she like me? Would she think I'm just a burden? Would she kick me out and separate me from my brother?

"U-Uh, hi, Ma'am." I nervously stuttered. "N-Nice to meet you."

"Aww, Tadashi, your younger brother is so adorable!" she said as she knelt down on my level and squeezed me in a hug. Suffocating, yes, but it's endearing I didn't see any trace of loathing at her. I guess I was wrong.

She broke the hug and held my hand tenderly.

"Hiro, I'm so sorry for what happened to you, and I'm sorry for not finding you 11 years ago. Your parents are the reason we were here, and it's our duty to take care of the legacy they left behind, that is you and your older brother, Hiro. We'll make it up to you, I promise."

She then kissed me on the forehead.

"Welcome to the family, Hiro. I'm Hana, you can call me anything you want. From now on, you're gonna be my youngest son."

… I have no words to say, I felt rather guilty of being reluctant about their acceptance.

"Hiro is here, I see." I saw Tadashi's foster father, the mayor, trudge down the stairs and make their way to us. "I'm Ryota, and I'm gonna be responsible for you from now on."

"Uh, hi, M-Mayor."

"Nah, I'm not the Mayor here, kiddo. No rules around here, unless you're sneaking away or going home past midnight." He said, giving a glance at Tadashi who nervously rubbed the back of his head. "And who's this?"

He pointed at my cat.

"Mochi. She had been my company ever since, and I was wondering if I could…"

"Aww, what a sweetie!" Hana cooed. "I've always wanted a pet in our house. Don't worry, my boy, he's as welcome here as you are."

This is the happiest day of my life. Nothing will go wrong ever again.

 **A/N: Or could it? No, Hiro, I'm a sadistic author and I can do anything I want because this is my fanfic. Brace yourself. You ain't safe yet.**

 **Haha, on a lighter note, I probably won't update for a while after this. Again. I'd focus on my internship first, but don't worry, I'd probably update a lot on Christmas break. Considering I do have a Christmas break.**

 **~AyaPie**


	13. Chapter 12: Krei's Offer

**I am terribly sorry for not being able to update for a very, very long time ;A;. I'm busy with school and I have to end one of my other stories. I totally forgot about this story, and I hope I can make up for it soon since internship is almost ending.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 12: Krei's Offer**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

 **Cass's POV**

"What the hell is your problem, Callaghan!?"

I grabbed the man's collar and lifted him off the ground, hearing him grunting. His mask clattered to the ground, revealing his old, wrinkled face, both pained and smug.

"You are the one who has a problem here, Kasumi." He smirked, annoying me to an extent. "You're the one who teamed up with me, disappear and appear years later to be against me. Now, tell me, who's the real evil here?"

I grabbed the collar lighter and brought him closer to my face, hoping that my glare would kill him.

"You involved the brothers into this mess, Yokai. They don't deserve any of what you have put them in! Hiro especially!"

"Oh, what genuine concern coming from their only remaining aunt!" he said in fake mockery. "Are you sure you don't have anything to contribute on what they have suffered? You've caused the majority of thi-"

"You shut up, old man and listen clear." I pushed him down the ground and aimed a gun at him.

"You know what will happen if you waste me, right?"

"I know, but I swear I'm going to do everything to protect those kids." She crouched down to his level, still pointing the gun and glared at him fiercely. "And if I have to go through hell and back to save them from you, then I'd gladly punch a demon in the face. Even if that demon had to be you."

 **Hiro's POV**

"Rise and shine, my baby boys!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Aunt Hana hovering above me, smiling with a bright face that reminded me so much of my mother. Sitting up, I rubbed my eye.

"Good morning, sweetie!" she greeted so cheerfully, then went to Tadashi's side.

"Hey, you bigger baby!" she said as she pulled his leg. "It's not so you to sleep till 8:30, Tadashi. Your brother woke up earlier than you."

"IT'S 8:30!?" he screamed, practically leaping out of bed.

"I'm kidding, it's just past 6."

I chuckled at the antics they both pulled.

"Breakfast's up, I'm going to go down and see if hon's awoke."

She then left us.

"Good morning, Hiro." Tadashi greeted.

"Morning, Dashi." I greeted back. "Let's get down for breakfast?"

"Race ya!"

We scrambled down the stairs, earning a shriek from Aunt Hana. It's been a month since I started living in the Miyamoto residence, and I am slowly getting familiar with the peaceful life I am living now. I don't have to worry about what I would eat the next day, or how close the cops will get me. As long as my brother is on my side, I will be happy.

"Tadashi and Hiro, stop giving me a heart attack!" Aunt Hana yelled. "If you two fall down the stairs, you might break your bones!"

"Relax, hon." Uncle Ryota said, chuckling as he browsed his newspaper. "You should stop being so overprotective about them, they're old enough."

"But they're my babies!" Aunt Hana said as she hugged me close to her chest. "I don't want them to encounter an accident or something."

"Uncle's right, Auntie." Tadashi said as he sat on his dining chair. "And I think you're suffocating Hiro."

Aunt Hana promptly let go of me as I moved to my own seat. We then began talking, myself getting indulged in the feeling of having a family once again.

 **Tadashi's POV**

After a hearty talk with the whole family, Hiro and I began walking to school, both of us doing this for a while now to get to converse with my brother about the 11 years I've missed. Even though we've been doing this every single day, I feel like I still haven't learned half of what happened to him. I know my brother has been through a lot, and sometimes, when he tells me about his life living alone, ever since he was five, made me feel guilty. I grew up with a loving family, in a secure lifestyle, while Hiro has to live near danger. While I relaxed, my younger brother suffered. I'm pretty sure my parents would be disappointed at me now.

I am disturbed from my musings when I realized Hiro has been pretty silent.

"Is there something wrong, otouto?" I asked with a hint of concern in my voice.

Hiro looked at me with that sorrow in his eyes I have always been concerned with.

"Oh, come on Hiro, you can say it to me."

My younger brother took a deep breath.

"Uh, Tadashi, remember the fire at school?"

I frowned. Was he seriously still thinking about that event? It must have scarred him for life.

"Hiro… You know I wouldn't let it happen again, right?" I said as I kneeled in front of him until we were in the same eye level and held him by the shoulders. "Callaghan won't lay a hand on you anymore. I promise."

"No!" Hiro protested, evidently surprised at what I said. "I… That's not what I mean, Tadashi…" he looked away as he trailed off, clearly hiding something from me.

"Hiro?" I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Is something the matter?"

"Uh… Remember Baymax? Mom and Dad's Baymax?"

I slowly nodded, still not getting his point.

"Baymax… protected me back then… When the fire broke out of our house. Eventually, he got burned, but I managed to get his chip… The one dad programmed."

"Dad's healthcare chip!?" I exclaimed, suddenly feeling excited. "Hiro, that was the thing I've been missing! It wasn't included in dad's blueprint! Finally… after all these years…" I said, getting too giddy.

"That's the problem, Tadashi… I lost it."

"You what!? Hiro! That is important, why would you lose it!?"

"I'm so sorry!" Hiro profusely apologized, as I regretted my choice of words. "I'm sorry I didn't take good care of it! It slipped my mind during those events, I'm really sorry!" Tears began flowing down from his face, and I realized how stupid I am.

"Oh, hey, hey, I'm sorry too." I said as I enveloped my brother into a hug. "I'm sorry, Hiro. It's ok, don't worry."

"You're not angry?" Hiro said, his sobs dying.

"No, I'm not. You come first before any chip, buddy." I ruffled his already messy hair. "Dad will understand. I'm pretty sure it'll come back to us soon."

 **Hiro's POV**

We arrived at the Robotics lab, familiar faces greeting us with a smile. However, as usual, Gogo is very observant.

"Hiro, have you been crying?" she said, raising her eyebrows. "Your eyes look puffy."

"Yeah…" Tadashi said, dropping his bag at the nearest chair. "'twas my fault, but don't worry, we made up already." He slung an arm on my shoulder, smiling at everyone.

"Uh, the mush." Gogo said with a roll of the eyes and a slight disgust.

"Hey, you made Hiro cry!" Honey Lemon said, as she snatched me from Tadashi's grip and enclosed me in a hug.

"Hey, Honey, it's ok." I said as I broke from her grasp, chuckling. "As Tadashi said, we made up. Kinda got dramatic earlier, partially my fault too."

"Just tell us when your big bro's done it again, little guy. I have a lot of lasers here." Wasabi said. Tadashi gulped, as Honey Lemon and I chuckled.

"Tadashi and Hiro Miyamoto?" a young professor called from outside. "Mister Krei wishes to have a word with both of you."

I looked over my brother, who just shrugged at me in response, then at the professor, and nodded. Together, we followed him to Mister Krei's office.

We entered the office to see the man facing the window, his chest puffed out and hands behind his back.

"Hiro, Tadashi!" the man said, turning around to meet our gazes. "I've been hearing so much from your professors and classmates. They said you've been making a great performance on your class."

"Uh, thanks, I guess?" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"With those brains, I'm pretty sure you brothers will have a lot of opportunity!", Krei said as he began pacing around. "Baymax would be a splendid addition to the medical technology field, and the microbots will have so many uses for San Fransokyo."

"Uh, I guess that's what we wanted to do…" Tadashi said in an awkward tone, as he and I exchanged confused gazes. We're unsure on what this man was thinking.

"But you know, you brothers could easily make it accepted with my help." Krei said, his lips ghosting a smug smile for a split second which I almost failed to recognize. "Say, if you give my company the authority to speak to the most renown scientists and inventors of San Fransokyo about those wonderful inventions of yours, we could make them more popular! More well-known!"

"And what you're saying is you want us to hand over our inventions to you?" Tadashi asked with a hint of defiance.

"Yes! Of course! Don't worry though, you will be thoroughly compensated for this. How much do you want?"

Brows knitted together, I glanced at Tadashi, who seem to chuckle on the man's words.

"I'm so sorry, Mister Krei." Tadashi confidently answered with a smile. "We still have to tweak a few in our inventions, and we're pretty fine on our own. Our foster parents have been providing us enough as well so we don't need any help, though thanks for your offer."

"But you should consider, Hiro, Tadashi! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! You'll be well-known to being the founders of these groundbreaking inventions! Everyone would see tha-"

"And what, you'll take the credit for it?" Tadashi said, followed by a harsh smirk. "I'm so sorry for being rude, Mister Krei, but I'm pretty sure what your goals are. Baymax has been my mom and dad's original invention, and Hiro's microbots are one of the reasons I got him back. There's no way we'd give them up to some businessman who probably wants to make money out of it. Come on Hiro, let's go." Tadashi said , as he suddenly took my hand and dragged me from the office. Glancing back, I could see Krei bowed down from his desk.

"Robert would be so disappointed at you, Tadashi." I swear I felt Tadashi stiffen, but he just as quickly left the scene without saying a thing.

 **Krei's POV**

I glared at the closed door in front of me where the Hamadas, the Miyamoto brothers exited to just a few moments ago. I felt my fists clenching in rage for what the older brother said, reminding me so much of Tomeo Hamada's witty banters.

A sudden thought, however, came to my mind. I let out a silent laugh, too engrossed in this plan of mine. Soon, I'll be able to manipulate the Hamada brothers.

"I could start with Hiro first, since you have been such a pain, Tadashi." I said, chuckling a few as I pulled the green chip from my pocket, the name 'Tomeo Hamada' engraved on it.

And then history would happen once again.

 **A/N: Bruh. Bruh. I'm so so so so so so sorry for this being too late. I have been engrossed with my other fic's ending that I almost forgot this fanfic exists. Don't worry, vacation will start soon and I might be able to update more than usual.**

 **~aypttym**


	14. Chapter 13: The Bargain

**I'm so sorry for not updating on time!** **Kinda busy and my HDD broke, I lost all my story wips and I have to redo them once again orz.**

 **Also, this time I'll try my best on doing a third person type of POV. Please review!**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 13: The Bargain**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

Hiro looked at his brother's worried face as he pried open Baymax with a wrench. The older brother wiped a sweat going down from his forehead and sighed heavily. He began assembling the cords and connections within Baymax's framework. He watched his brother intently as he played with some of his microbots in his hands.

"Hiro." Tadashi called, jerking Hiro from his stupor. "Don't look so guilty. You have no fault here." The 18-year old young man didn't pry his gaze off his work while talking to the younger one. "We could remake that chip, I'm sure of it. It might take a while, but I'm a patient man. If it means perfecting Baymax's programming, then I can wait till I'm 80."

"But Dashiii-"

"No buts, Hiro." Tadashi then looked at him and flashed a brief smile. "I know Krei is pretty upset with us not selling our inventions to him so it might be pretty hard getting to present Baymax to his, 'connections'."

"The chip though." Hiro said, his gaze trailing from his brother to Baymax. "It's… what Baymax is missing. With it, there would be no flaws on him. Being sensitive to people's pain, getting a sort of bond with them, learning human emotions, Tadashi, with that, Baymax is a skeleton away from being a human being! And it's my fault I lost it!"

Tadashi dropped his wrench, stopped his work and sat beside Hiro in his bed.

"Hiro, would you please stop blaming yourself for all of these!?" Tadashi said as he took Hiro by the shoulders. "Mom did it when she's around 30, and need I remind you that you aren't even half of their age. There's no way we won't be able to do that again."

Tadashi then took Hiro's small frame into his arms, surprising the boy.

"Hiro, if there's something Mom and Dad wants me not to lose, it's you. There's no way I'm going to exchange you for just a chip."

Hiro's surprised face suddenly turned into a relief, as he wrapped his arms on Tadashi's torso.

At the small opening of the brothers' room's door, Hana and Ryota wore smiles as they left the two to their brotherly bonding.

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 -**

" _Hiro, dear, why didn't you save me?" Maemi called out for the boy as he ran away from the fire that surrounded their home. "Don't you love Mommy anymore?" she reached out her hands to her younger son, as a beam fell on her, her extended hand the only part of her visible, blood pouring from it._

" _Mom!" Hiro tried to run towards her, but is picked up by a familiar white, fluffy robot._

" _It is advisable not to run towards danger, Hiro, it could be fatal to your health." Baymax said, as he slowly but steadily ran away from peril, Hiro thrashing in his hold._

" _Let me go, Baymax! Please! Mom is-"_

" _Hiro!"_

 _The young boy saw his dad on a slowly burning car that was turned upside down. The lower part of his torso was crushed, as he gave Hiro a face full of resentment._

" _Why, Hiro!?" he asked, blood pouring down from his forehead. "Why didn't you protect your mother?"_

" _Dad, I-"_

" _You're a disgrace, Hiro. You aren't my son anymore."_

 _With that said, the car exploded, nothing but rubble remained._

" _DAD!"_

 _Baymax picked up speed once again, ignoring the young boy's protest._

" _Crying won't improve your health, Hiro. That's the only thing you're good at, after all."_

 _Before Hiro could ask the robot, Yokai appeared in front of them, crushing Baymax with Hiro's own invention, the microbots. A green chip fell from the robot._

" _The chip!"_

 _He rushed towards it, determined to save the invention. However, before he got a hold of it, Yokai crushed it to pieces with his heel._

" _NO!"_

 _Laughing, Yokai ran away with his invention, leaving a devastated Hiro crumpled to the floor, a big sobbing mess._

" _Hiro."_

 _The 14-year old glanced up to see his older brother looking down at him._

" _T-Tadashi?" he stuttered, reaching out his hands towards his brother. However, he swatted it away._

" _What a shame." Tadashi said with anger clouding his eyes._

" _B-But niichan, I-"_

" _DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

 _Hiro stopped in his tracks._

" _I don't have a brother as useless as you are. You should just disappear, Hiro, my life is better without you. You're just a bad luck our family had."_

 _Tadashi faced away from him._

" _I wish you were never born."_

" _Tadashi, no, don't leave me…"_

" _Nii-chan… Dashi…"_

"TADASHI!"

"Hiro!" Tadashi's worried face loomed over him. "You were thrashing in your sleep, knucklehead… Don't worry, it's just a bad dream."

There was silence for a while, that was until Hiro began bawling his eyes out.

"Hiro, hush." Tadashi hugged Hiro's shaking form. "It's just a dream, otouto. It won't happen."

"Ta-Tadashi.." he managed to choke in between words. "Don't l-leave me alone! I don't wanna be alone! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry for bringing bad luck!"

"H-Hiro!?" Tadashi was surprised on what his younger brother said. "You're not bringing bad luck!"

"Yeah, I am the bad luck itself! If only I have saved Mom, if only I saved Baymax… If only I didn't lose that chip! I'm so sorry Tadashi!"

Tadashi hugged Hiro tighter.

"No, no, Hiro, calm down." He bobbed his hand up and down Hiro's back in an attempt to soothe the frightened kid. "Relax. No one's bad luck here, knucklehead. I'm actually really lucky to have you back."

Hiro stopped crying and looked at his brother, tears still evident in his eyes.

"Come on, Hiro. If Gogo notices you've been crying again I need to get ready for Wasabi's laser beams."

The younger brother chuckled hoarsely, as the older released his hold and lowered him to bed.

"Go to sleep, Hiro", Tadashi ruffled his hair.

"But I don't wanna sleep!" Came Hiro's childish demeanor. "My dreams are bad!"

"Then I'd sleep beside you to shoo the monsters away."

"Eew!" Hiro faked disgust. "I'm too old for that, Tadashi."

"Says the 14-year old crybaby." Tadashi said, as he jumped on the bed and encased Hiro with his arm. The boy tried to wiggle out, but Tadashi's strength outmatches him.

"Ugh." Hiro rolled his eyes. "What a bonehead."

"And you're a knucklehead, seems fair."

Hiro tried to get out once again, but he can't.

"I give up."

There was silence for a while.

"Dashi?"

"Hm?" Tadashi replied groggily.

"Do you think we're going to be like this forever?" the younger one asked, making out his older brother's sleepy face in the moonlight.

"Forever and always, Hiro. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again. Go to sleep now, we still have classes tomorrow."

"Goodnight, niichan."

"Goodnight, Hiro."

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 -**

The night passed by so quickly, and Hiro was just done with his Thermodynamics class. He was about to go back to his brother's lab when he overheard Tadashi and his friends talking.

"Maan, that was way too rude!" Wasabi whined. "Baymax was almost perfect! It took you like a year before you could even make him work! They shouldn't just ditch your efforts like that!"

"Yeah, I think they're being too much in this one." Honey Lemon said in a calmer tone. "What they want is basically impossible. Make Baymax feel emotions? No way!"

Hiro's eyes widened.

"I know, I know." Tadashi said, worry evident in his voice. "I've come to a blank slate on that one… It's just that… It's in that chip my mom and dad made. The only thing I have salvaged from the previous Baymax is his blueprint. Mom's programming files was burned in our house back then… If only I could have it back…"

"Not to be breaking your spirits Tadashi, but your next defense presentation is on next week and you have to present all the components they are looking for. If you fail, then you gotta say bye bye to Project: Baymax." Gogo said, imitating a goodbye pose.

Hiro left the vicinity after hearing that part.

"If you wouldn't mind, guys, please don't tell any of these to Hiro." Tadashi released a sigh. "He thinks it's all his fault and I don't wanna make him feel like that."

The friends just nodded.

"I'll just… I'll try my best to find what to do."

Hiro walked along the halls absentmindedly, guilt once again entering him.

"I know Tadashi won't blame me, but I just can't help but to feel-"

"Guilty? Bad?"

Hiro looked in front of him to see the guy who finished his sentence, Alistar Krei.

"Apologies, Mr. Hamada. I just happened to catch you sulking alone after I learned about your older brother's predicament."

"U-Uh…" Hiro said nervously, not knowing how to talk to the man. "It's ok."

"The only thing I can assure you, Hiro, is that your brother loves you very, very much."

"You think so?" Hiro said, hope lighting in his eyes. "You think he wouldn't get angry at me?"

"I never said something like that."

Hiro's spirits dampened.

"As much as he loves you, young man, that brother of yours has spent a year trying to make Baymax work, if you won't include the prototype he entered during the SFIT Exhibit in which he won just like you did."

The young boy glanced at the floor.

"And we wouldn't deny that he loves your parents too, would we? He loves them so much that he wanted to recreate their milestone project, only to be ruined by the brother he reunited with not too long ago."

"That's not true! I never ruined-"

"Ssh!" Krei placed his index finger on Hiro's lips, silencing him. "Interrupting is a bad attitude, Hiro Hamada, I never knew you had so many of those."

The 14-year old just gave him a look of disbelief.

"In case Tadashi fails the next presentation, Baymax would cease to exist and your parents' works would have been in vain."

He then knelt to face Hiro eye-to-eye.

"And that, my boy, will be your fault."

Hiro's eyes widened.

"No…"

"No matter how much Tadashi says he loves you, he wouldn't tell you it's your fault because that's just the guy he is."

"No…"

"But you know, Hiro, that façade wouldn't last too long. It won't be too long before Tadashi leaves you alone in the streets again."

Tears fell from the young boy's eyes.

"Now, don't cry, Hiro. You're making it look like I'm the bad guy here." Krei ruffled his hair. "Stop crying, because I know how to help your brother. And it only comes with a price."

In one swift motion, Krei took a familiar looking card from his pocket. One that had Hiro surprised beyond possible.

"That's Baymax's chip!" the boy tried to grab it, but Krei swiftly withdrew his hands and stood. "W-Why do you have it!?"

"Let's just say I have my sources, boy. And that's classified information." Krei chuckled.

"Give it back! That belongs to Baymax!"

"As I've said, Hiro, it comes with a price. A price that won't be too hard to give up in order to gain your brother's trust once again."

Hiro stopped in his tracks.

"What. What price?"

Krei smirked.

"Smart as always, young Hamada. I don't doubt you are your parent's son. Give me the microbots, Hiro. That's all I'm going to ask. As well as your blueprints and programming. In exchange for you and your brother's future."

"You're ridiculous!"

"It's just a simple exchange, Hamada. It's your choice. Your invention, or your brother's trust? Was that too hard?"

Hiro gritted his teeth, as he reluctantly pulled the neurocranial transmitter from his hoodie's pocket.

"The microbots are on the storage room beside my brother's lab." He said, reaching out his hand with the transmitter. "Now give me the chip."

Krei grinned, as he took the transmitter and replaced it with the chip.

"Good choice, Hiro. However, I forgot another rule."

He knelt down on Hiro's level once again, and whispered on his ear.

"If you breathe a word on anyone you know, Hiro, you sign their death warrants."

Hiro's pupils dilated as the man left, his transmitter in his hands.

 **A/N: This was a pretty intense chapter to write ahaha. I hope you like it. Review please, it helps me a lot!**

 **~aypttym**


	15. Chapter 14: Baymax with a Heart

**Hello! Here I am again for another chapter.**

 **You know the drill. Please review so that I'd have motivation for the next one. Also, for additional motivation I'm going to add a preview for the next chapter after the end notes. Thank you and have a fun time reading.**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 14: Baymax with a Heart**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

"I'm home."

Tadashi barged inside the house at midnight with Baymax's portable container on his right arm around 1 am to see the angry face of his foster mother at the coffee table, tapping at the table with all her might. Tadashi abruptly stopped and looked at her with a dejected look.

"I should just be scolding you for getting home this late, Tadashi, but you look so depressed, care to tell something about your day?"

Tadashi just sighed.

"I'm sorry Aunt Hana, I'm in a hurry right now." And with that, he marched up the stairs to his and his brother's room, confusing the woman.

"Tadashi and Hiro had the same expression… I wonder what happened?"

Tadashi entered the room to see Hiro asleep in his bed, facing the wall, the light still on. Suddenly seeing one of the biggest reasons he's doing Baymax, he smiled.

"Don't worry knucklehead, Baymax would be perfect in no time." And with that, he closed the divider separating him and Hiro's room, and let out Baymax.

"Ow", he muttered.

"I am Baymax, your pers-"

"Ssh, Baymax, tone down. Hiro's sleeping."

"-onal healthcare companion." The robot continued without heeding to Tadashi's request. "I heard a sound of distress, what seems to be the problem?"

"Maybe that's one thing you're missing." Tadashi sighed. "Time to tinker up, Baymax. Stay put." Tadashi said as he went to his table to get his screwdriver, until he spotted a package resting on top of his table, wrapped in a small, brown paperbag. Deciding to inspect it, he found a card attached to it.

'No need to thank me. You deserve it. ~Anonymous'

Tadashi furrowed his brows as he took whatever the content is and his eyes immediately widened upon seeing the gift.

It was the green chip, with the name Tomeo Hamada embedded in it. Tadashi could've just screamed his lungs out, but decided against it since dear younger brother is sleeping.

"I … I can't believe it", Tadashi said, chuckling softly. "Oh my god… Come on, Baymax, let's test it on you now!"

From the closed side of the room, Hiro smiled, listening to his brother gush about how Baymax would be a better healthcare companion.

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 -**

" _Hon, it's already past midnight. Get some sleep, I can help you with that tomorrow." The young man said, worry etching his face as he saw the growing bag under the woman's eyes._

" _I'll be ok, honey. We're almost at the deadline, I just need to see if this thing works." The woman replied, not peeling her eye away from the computer._

" _If you say so… But please remember that it might be bad for you and our baby." The man smiled at her as she rubbed the still small belly. "Would you like something to drink?"_

" _I'm ok hon." She reassured him. "Go back to sleep, you still need to present Baymax's progress tomorrow."_

" _Yes, ma'am. Goodnight Maemi. Goodnight baby."_

" _Goodnight, Tomeo dear."_

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 –**

"Hiro! Time to wake up, otouto!"

Hiro's ears was assaulted with Tadashi's loud and overly energetic voice, forcing him to wake up despite having few hours of sleep.

"Hiro, I'm going to show you something awesome! Tadaa!" Tadashi pointed both his arms at Baymax with a dramatic pose.

"Y-Yeah, Baymax is awesome, I get that." Hiro said, rubbing the back of his head as he feigned innocence.

"No, that's not what I mean!" Tadashi said as he opened Baymax's card slot and pulled out his parents' chip. "Doesn't this look familiar?"

"What!?" Hiro faked surprise, gasping. "That's sick! Where did you find it!?"

"Well… It came from anonymous… Found it lying on my table last night."

"You mean last midnight." Hiro said. "We've all been waiting for you, Uncle and I already fell asleep but you know Aunt Hana wouldn't until you're home."

"Ok, ok." Tadashi replied, suddenly feeling guilty. "I'll apologize to her later." He then put the chip back to Baymax, who suddenly auto-refreshed his system unit.

"Hello Tadashi, Hello Hiro."

"Morning Baymax!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"Mornin." Hiro muttered. Baymax looked at him and slightly tilted his head.

"Hiro, your neuron levels are low. Is there something wrong?" Hiro was surprised by how different Baymax sounded, and Tadashi became slightly concerned.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Tadashi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Hiro said, grabbing his bag. "I'm just having a massive headache."

"But my scan says that you are not-"

"Oh, would you look at the time!" Hiro said, glancing at the clock on their room. "I'm almost late, gotta go to school!" the younger brother practically dashed off, leaving Tadashi and an improved Baymax to their curiosities as it is only 6, 2 hours before Hiro's first class starts.

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 –**

"Yokai… Or should I say Robert… I have taken the younger Hamada's invention." Krei entered an abandoned warehouse, holding the neurocranial transmitter in his hands and tossing it to the masked man. "The younger boy's not that hard to manipulate despite being too smart, it seems that his older brother is a weakness."

"I know." Callaghan chuckled darkly. "It seems that he doesn't want his dear brother to get hurt, and Tadashi does the same vice versa. It's easy using them against each other, and now that I got one of the inventions in my hands." He said as he inspected the band in his hands. "It won't be too long before I get my hands on that healthcare bot as well."

"If you are interested, Robert, I'll still be here to help you, free of charge, of course…" Krei offered.

"Free of charge, then you'd be raking off cash on both Baymax and the microbots. No fucking way, Krei. Although… I'd let you in to the deal if you could do something for me…"

Krei made a demented smile.

"I'm all ears, Yokai."

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 –**

"So… that's how Baymax works, and I hope he'd be of help to a lot of people soon."

All of the judges stood up and gave him a standing ovation, Tadashi rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Mutters of 'amazing', 'wonderful' and 'world changing' are heard around the conference area, making Tadashi blush further in embarrassment. All it took is a week to adjust the card's programming on the current Baymax's framework, and he was just as perfect, if not better than the older Baymax.

"That was amazing, Mr. Miyamoto." An old man approached him. "If you're not familiar with me, I am Masashi Honda, owner of the-"

"Honda Robotics Corporation! I-"

Tadashi abruptly stopped himself when the old man stared at him.

"I-I'm sorry…" he shifted. "I'm sorry I got way too excited."

"Haha, no need to worry about that, young man!" Honda chuckled, patting Tadashi on the back. "About Baymax, we are soon mass-producing him to be of use to a lot of hospitals here at San Fransokyo, and later on the other parts of the world given a chance, and my company has been the one chosen to do it. It's an honor to be working with you soon, Mr. Miyamoto." He offered his hand for Tadashi to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir." Tadashi said, shaking hands with the businessman.

All of the panel left Tadashi alone in the room with Baymax, as his four other friends and brother entered the room, and began shouting, Fred doing the most.

"Congratulations Tadashi! That was sick!" Wasabi said as he patted Tadashi, causing the boy to stumble slightly. "Oops, sorry."

"Man! I can't believe I'm friends with Baymax's inventor! That was cool, man, congrats!" Fred said, jumping around excitedly.

"Just be sure not to get this over your head, Mr. Perfect." Gogo said, popping her gum. "If you do, I'm going to whack you in the head."

"Yes, yes, I won't, ma'am."

"Congratulations, Tadashi." Hiro said, smiling at his brother. "You deserve it."

Tadashi didn't say anything, as he smiled and ruffled his little brother by the hair.

"Selfie!" Honey Lemon said, as the friends took a picture.

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 –**

Aunt Hana called the brothers as they brought her the news, earning a squeal from the woman. She told her children and friends to get ready, as they are going to go out for dinner. The friends have been packing up and getting ready to go, as Hiro went out for a while, making Tadashi worry again.

Hiro was making his way to the comfort room to clear his thoughts out for a while when a familiar voice was heard again.

"Ah, congratulations on your brother's achievement, Hiro." Krei said in a teasing tone. "I guess you've paid part of the debt, didn't you?"

"Debt?" Hiro asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Language, young man." He scolded. "I mean, with all the things the Miyamoto family has done for you, at least you've paid part of the payment for accepting you into their lives."

"Stop trying to tell me that, Krei." Hiro spat. "I know Hiro, Aunt Hana and Uncle Ryota loves me. Stop saying they don't."

"Do they?" Krei said, amused. "My, you're only there to keep their Tadashi happy. They're perfectly fine when you're not there."

"Stop telling me lies!"

Tadashi, who has been looking for Hiro for a few minutes, happened to hear him yell and managed to find out who he's talking to, Krei. Curious, he decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. Krei happened to acknowledge his presence, but didn't act like it.

"You are the one who should stop telling lies, and trying to fit in a family you don't belong to. After all, you're only there to fulfill your mission, my boy." He said, startling the brothers.

"The fuck are you talking about!?"

He then bent to whisper beside Hiro's ear.

"Take Baymax to me, and none of them gets hurt."

Hiro's eyes widened in surprise.

"As if I'm going to be afraid of you, Krei!"

"You know what I'm capable of. Good luck, Robin. I hope you finish what I've told you." He announced, as he turned to leave.

"Robin?" the brothers simultaneously whispered. Tadashi went back to the room, pretending he didn't hear the conversation. Perhaps he'd have to take a closer look at his younger brother.

 **A/N: Krei you bastard! D: I'm sorry for the amount of swears in this chapter. The next chapters would be better, I promise! Review pleaseee**

 **Quick Question for everyone to guess: Why do you think Krei called Hiro Robin?**

 **~ayptt**

 **Next chapter:**

" _Hiro, where's your microbots?"_

" _Hiro, you are not sick. Is there something bothering you?"_

" _T-There's a burglar in the city hall, and he shot the mayor!"_

" _You think it was just a joke, Robin? Well, perhaps I could let you choose who's the next? Your cat? Aunt Hana? Your friends? Or perhaps… your brother?"_

" _You stop right there, Callaghan! Stop making my nephew's life a living hell!"_

" _Answer me, Hiro! Why are you talking to Krei!? And why did he call you Robin!?"_

" _I don't know if I should trust you anymore, Hiro."_

" _Baymax… I'm sorry."_


	16. Chapter 15: Threats and Confrontation

**A/N: About the Japanese wordings, I'm a bit weeaboo myself, and I know that 'Watashi' actually is unisex, 'Atashi' is female, and 'Boku' for male. I'm used to using Watashi, so that explains it. ^^**

 **Sorry if it took so long, I have been preparing for my graduation and I just finished. ^^ I might be dropping in a few job applications so please don't expect me to update sooner, but I'll try my best. Please review for additional motivation. Thanks.**

 **Also, this chapter will be a bit long and heavy, so prepare your hearts.**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 15: Threats and Confrontations**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

"Hiro!" the distraught young boy was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Fred shout out his name from their car. "Hurry up little man! We're going to have a wonderful dinner tonight."

The boy put on a façade again, as he smiled and went inside the car, beside Tadashi, who had been stealing glances at his younger brother. The big brother cannot help but to worry about the usually overly-energetic boy. Not wanting to spoil the mood, he decided that he'd ask Hiro later about his conversation with Krei.

After asking the teenagers where they wanted to eat out, Ryota decided to drive their vehicle to the squad's favorite Chinese restaurant. Hiro wanted to feel excited, since he was probably three when he last went out to a restaurant with his family, but a gnawing pit at his stomach tells him otherwise.

"-irst time we'd go out with you, otouto! Hiro? Hello! Earth to Hiro Hamada-Miyamoto!"

"Huh?" Hiro jolted in his disarrayed thoughts.

"Seriously, Hiro." Tadashi said, worry etching on his face. "Are you ok? Is something bothering you?"

"N-No." he stammered. "I'm just a bit tired, but don't worry about me!"

Tadashi, as well as his friends, didn't believe his reasoning.

"We're here!" Aunt Hana cheerfully exclaimed, as all of them left the car, Tadashi still not tearing his gaze off Hiro. They entered the restaurant, cheerfully greeted by a waitress as they were given their seats and ordered meals. Throughout the constant chattering everyone has been doing while waiting for their food, Hiro remained silent.

As their food was given, Fred shouted 'Dig in!' as everyone helped themselves to the meals, with the exception of Hiro, who seemed to find his empty plate and fork interesting to play with.

"Hiro?" Tadashi addressed in a concerned voice, getting the others' attention. "Is there something bothering you?"

"N-no! I'm fine, niichan, don't worry about me." Hiro smiled at him. "I'm just not so hungry." Hiro said, afraid that with the pit of his stomach in despair, he'd throw up anything he'll eat. "Can I – can I just wait for you at the car? I'm not feeling well."

Worry was etched in Aunt Hana's face as she gently ruffled Hiro's hair. "Do you want us to take-out our orders instead, Hiro? We can celebrate later when you're feeling well…"

"No, no no!" Hiro exclaimed. "Uh, this is an important day for Tadashi, so I don't wanna ruin it…"

"Hiro, you're not-", Tadashi wanted to contradict, only to be cut off by Hiro.

"Don't worry too much about me, Tadashi", Hiro smiled at him. "Enjoy your day, I'd be there at the car."

"I-If that's what you say so…" the older brother didn't want to press forward. "Take a rest, okay?"

 _I wish I can, Tadashi, if only you're all not in danger._

"Mhm, I will."

With that, he exited the front door and sat at the back of the car, Tadashi still having too much worry in his being but nevertheless trying to enjoy the food with everyone else.

Hiro stared at Baymax's portable container, and began on pondering Krei's words.

" _Take Baymax to me, and none of them gets hurt."_

Hiro had wanted to strangle Krei right there and then for threatening his loved ones as he wanted him to steal his brother's precious invention. Hiro couldn't dare take Tadashi's happiness, something that he had taken joy in creating even when he believed his whole family was dead back then. He didn't want to take away the invention that his parents have offered their life at, that Tadashi worked hard at, that he had gotten attached to. Baymax isn't just an invention, he is like Tadashi and Hiro's partner, someone that reminds them of his parents. No, Baymax is a family member, and he wouldn't give them to someone as vile as Krei.

He stuffed his hands on his pocket in deep thought, and was surprised to see a neatly folded paper in it. Undoing the folds, Hiro's eyes widened as he saw the note, and his heartbeat increased erratically.

' _I'll start at the top of the chain, you have a day to do your job.'_

Hiro crumpled the paper and threw them away. Krei's threats are getting scarier, and he had been genuinely afraid for everyone. Tadashi, Aunt Hana, Uncle Ryota, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred. Even Baymax and Mochi. He couldn't let them get hurt. And he couldn't take Baymax either. _He had given up the microbots, what more could that snake want!?_ Hiro's hands balled up to fists, and tears began flowing from his eyes.

After crying for some time, Hiro noticed that everyone was on their way to the vehicle, so he quickly wiped leftover tears away, as Tadashi and Wasabi sat beside him, the girls and Fred in the middle, and the couple in front.

"Maan, that was delicious!" Fred said, patting his tummy. "Hey, we had to take out Hiro's share, so if you're hungry you can eat that delicious piece of heaven little man!"

"Thanks Fred", Hiro said, as Gogo raised her eyebrow at him, clearly suspicious of the youngest person inside the car.

After dropping the other college students to their doorsteps, the Miyamoto family decided to go home as well, as Hiro went up their rooms the moment they opened their house. Hana and Ryota exchanged worried faces for the teen.

"Hiro?" Hana muttered, her eyebrows scrunching in worry and confusion.

"I'll talk to him." Tadashi said, as he followed the younger brother upstairs, where he finds him on his bed, staring at Baymax's port.

"Hiro?"

Hiro was snapped out of his stupor as he saw Tadashi's worried form looming over his.

"Oh, hi Tadashi." He greeted nonchalantly. The older brother frowned, as he sat beside Hiro.

"Hiro, can you tell me what's wrong? You've been out of it lately."

Tadashi took note of how Hiro easily avoided eye contact with him. _Is he hiding something from me?_

"No, nothing Tadashi." Hiro said, as he released a pent-up sigh. "I'm just… I'm just not feeling well lately… Uh, you know, college stress?"

No matter how many reasons he will make, Tadashi won't buy anything but the truth.

"Do you need Baymax to-"

"No, no, no!" Hiro said in a rather panicked tone. "Relax, Tadashi, I'll be alright. Just a few day's rest and I'll be back to normal."

"If you say so…" Tadashi didn't press further, but decided to still keep an eye on his brother. He noticed something missing, something he hadn't seen for a while that Hiro has kept with him at most times.

"Hiro, where's your microbots?"

Hiro froze at the question, completely unprepared about Tadashi asking about it.

"I haven't seen it lately, and I was just wondering where is it? You're usually fiddling with it…"

"Uh…" Hiro nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Repairing… Yeah, yeah! I'm repairing it! You see, it malfunctioned on me one time and hit me square in the face so I'm fixing it at the garage right now."

"I see…" Tadashi said, seemingly convinced. "I'm going to sleep now, Hiro. If you're hungry, Aunt Hana has placed your food in the cupboard. Goodnight, otouto."

"Goodnight, niichan." Hiro gave a genuine smile back, as Tadashi slumbered onto Dreamland.

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 -**

 _"Hon, look! It's functioning already!"_

" _Oh my god, Baymax!"_

" _I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I sense high neuron levels. Tomeo and Maemi Hamada, are you happy?"_

" _Very, very happy, Baymax. Wait till the baby…"_

" _Maemi!?"_

" _Patient Maemi is about to give birth to her baby this moment."_

" _Oh my god, Tomeo, our baby!"_

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 –**

Even at school, Hiro had been unusually quiet, which bothered not only Tadashi, but also their other friends. The young boy was usually high on energy, either from the sugar rush caused by the excessive gummy bears he eat, or a wonderful idea that he wants to share with anyone. But today, not even a word came out of his mouth, and he finds the skies particularly interesting to look at, his eyes never taken off from a faraway land. Tadashi exchanged glances with Gogo, the sharpest person on the squad, but even the small girl shrugged her shoulders, clueless herself.

"Hiro…" Honey, getting way too uneasy, called out his attention. "Is something wrong? Can we help you?"

Hiro didn't respond.

"Hiro?"

At the second call, Hiro jerked out of la-la land, his frantic eyes falling on Honey Lemon's concerned ones. A quick glance shows the other people around the laboratory is looking at him with concern too.

"You know, if you have problems, you can talk to us."

" _If only I could, Honey Lemon." Hiro thought. "If only I could…"_

"Nah, I'm alright." Hiro said with a fake smile, which Tadashi didn't buy.

"Hiro, if there's anything alright, it's everything but that face." Gogo said after popping the pink bubble in her mouth.

"Yeah, dude, we're here for you." Wasabi smiled gently at him.

"If there's anything too embarrassing that you can't tell Tadashi, you can definitely tell us", Fred said cheerfully.

"Otouto." Tadashi held Hiro by his shoulders. "You might have been alone most of the time, but remember, you now have a family. I might be your only family by blood, but Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, they're practically our siblings now. Aunt Hana. Uncle Ryota. You have a lot of people that cares for you, Hiro. If there's something that's bothering you, come on, let it bother all of us."

' _No, Tadashi. I can't let someone as vile as Krei bother all of you.'_

"Oh, look." Hiro nervously chuckled. "My next period's up! See ya!" Hiro scrambled away the room, the other people's gazes following him.

"Ah, Kamisama, what's wrong with that boy?" Tadashi frowned.

"There's something heavy bothering him." Gogo said. "It's something that even we can't solve, considering that boy's smarter than most of us."

"I'm worried." Honey Lemon looked down.

"Yeah." Wasabi chimed in. "Wish we can help him."

"Wish I could cheer the little man up." Fred sadly declared.

Everyone sighed at the same time.

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 –**

Hiro tucked his fists on his pockets, and walked away from his brother and friends as far as he could. They're getting way too suspicious of him, and he couldn't risk them knowing what Krei could do to them. Tadashi is right, they are family to him, and he couldn't just let anyone hurt his family. He had to protect them.

"Family, huh?" an all too familiar voice was heard, Hiro's fists forming on his pockets as Krei came into view. "How quaint."

Hiro looked away. "What do you want?"

Krei scoffed.

"You know well what do I want, boy. I gave you a day. Where. Is. Baymax?"

"A day? Pfft." Hiro mock laughed, as Krei raised an eyebrow. "You know damn well that would take at least a year to make something as cool as Baymax."

"I ain't making another Baymax, Hiro." Krei smiled. "I am just here to calmly collect such a wonderful piece of invention."

"You mean stealing? Alistar Krei, a world-class businessman, stealing a college student's invention? I wonder how long will you take the spotlight once this gets to the news."

"Don't test my patience, young man." Krei is almost losing his composure at Hiro's sudden boldness. "Nobody would believe a 14-year old boy to a renown businessman."

"Whatever you do, I am not taking away one of my brother's prized inventions. You can take what you want with me, but not Tadashi's. And don't touch my family, because you probably would be bankrupt by the end of the day. If you'll excuse me, Mr. Krei, I still have a class to attend to."

Hiro walked away from him, as Krei smirked.

"Let's see, Hiro. Let's see if it's me or your loved ones to get in the news first."

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 –**

"So, my professor in Robotics III is pretty pleased about Baymax, I don't know how many times she has squealed over him. She said that you probably wouldn't know how complicated Baymax works if you saw his face, he looks like the most clueless robot on earth. Which is, by the way-"

Tadashi stopped rambling when he noticed his younger brother staring down, with a deep frown on his face. They were usually walking home, exchanging stories about how their classes are, but this time, and like the few times in the past few days, Hiro has been very distracted about something Tadashi doesn't have any clue about.

"You know you can tell me what's wrong, knucklehead."

Hiro looked up to Tadashi, and his look of fear and apprehension sent alarms to Tadashi's head.

"I-I'm ok, Tadashi." Hiro's face and stuttering completely betrayed what he just said.

"You sure? You don't seem like it." The older brother raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, I'm fine!" Hiro countered. "It's just, I ain't feeling well recently."

"You know you should have just told me, if you faint in class Aunt Hana would roast me alive." Tadashi said. "You know, Baymax can help you!"

"No!" he exclaimed. "I'll be ok, Tadashi, serious-"

He was too late, as Tadashi released the marshallow robot from his container and the robot inflated.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello, Tadashi. Hello, Hiro."

"Baymax, can you please scan Hiro?" Tadashi requested, by which the robot complied.

"Scan complete. Hiro is 89% healthy as of the moment, however I detect extremely low neuron levels probably due to stress. Is there something wrong?"

Both Tadashi and Baymax gave Hiro glances, as the young boy turned his gaze away.

"I-I'm fine. Just a bit run down. Geez, you can stop Mother Hen now, I'm fine."

The three of them were quiet till the time they got home, as Hiro quickly went into his side of the room, closing the divider and not minding Tadashi's extremely worried look.

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 –**

Tadashi woke up to no Hiro on his side of the room, and like the overprotective big brother he is, he panicked that the boy was stressed enough he ran away from home.

"Hiro! Hiro, where are you!?"

"Relax, sweetheart. Hiro went to school early. He said he has early classes."

Relief flooded Tadashi as he heard the motherly voice coming from Aunt Hana.

"He went without me?" Tadashi then said, hurt that he didn't even say goodbye to him.

"He said he didn't want to wake you up. Though the little guy seem so distressed about something."

"You think? Hiro's been out of it lately, I wonder what's wrong?"

"Maybe a girl?" Aunt Hana chuckled. "I remember seeing that face from you when you plan to confess on your first girlfriend."

"Aunt Hana!"

"Just kidding, my boy." The woman ceased laughter. "Anyway, your father has left early as well and he escorted Hiro-kins to school, so you need not worry. Breakfast is already at the table and I need to do something so please help yourself my boy." She gave a peck on his forehead.

"Thanks Aunt Hana." Tadashi said, as he let his worries melt for a little. Maybe Hiro was worrying about something that was too awkward for him to discuss. He'll open up eventually.

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 –**

"Hey." Tadashi arrived on his lab a few hours later and greeted his friends. "Ohayou."

"Morning, Tadashi." Honey Lemon greeted back. "Where's Hiro?"

"He left earlier than me. Have you seen him around?" he was answered by a shrug from Honey Lemon. "I see."

After a few minutes, Hiro came in the lab, earning everyone's attention.

"You look like shit." Gogo muttered.

"Language." Tadashi reprimanded, and the girl rolled her eyes. "Where have you gone to?"

"Class, I had a 7:30 class. Sorry I didn't wake you up. You seem too sleepy."

"You always wake me up." Tadashi replied. "Look, we're all worried about you, so how about you share some of your problems with us?"

Hiro sent a fearful look on everyone, who was in turn, sending him a piercing gaze.

"I can handle myself." He lied. "Seriously, I'll be ok. It's just kinda stressful."

"Hiro, I am your brother." Tadashi said. "I know when you're hiding something. Come on, tell me what is it."

"Seriously, Tadashi! Stop Mother Henning on me! I'll be fine. Don't worry, ok?"

"I couldn't stop worrying, Hiro. So please, please let me help you, I'm your brother and I know you."

"You know me? You sure? Do you really know me, someone you left behind for years, someone you've only known for almost two months? Do you think you know how much I have suffered? And how I'm continuously suffering despite living an easier life now? Tadashi, if only it's that easy to tell you, I would!"

"Hiro, stop being a jerk!" Gogo snapped, ready to give Hiro a solid slap when Tadashi cut her off.

"Hiro, I'm sorry, but please let me-"

Hiro didn't listen to him, as he bolted out the door, to see an unfamiliar student stare at both him and Tadashi.

"I have terrible news for the two of you, Hamada. There's a burglar in the city hall, and he shot the mayor!"

Hiro felt his world crumbling to pieces.

 **A/N: D: I'm so sorry ahaha. This was supposed to be longer but I'm gonna cut it to two parts, because this one reached 3k words already.**

 **Hope you like this chapter! Review please~**

 **~ayptt**

 **Next chapter:**

" _Fuck you Krei! I told you not to touch my family, you monster!"_

" _You think it was just a joke, Robin? Well, perhaps I could let you choose who's the next? Your cat? Aunt Hana? Your friends? Or perhaps… your brother?"_

" _You stop right there, Callaghan! Stop making my nephew's life a living hell!"_

" _Answer me, Hiro! Why are you talking to Krei!? And why did he call you Robin!?"_

" _I don't know if I should trust you anymore, Hiro."_

" _Baymax… I'm sorry."_


	17. Chapter 16: A Broken Trust

**A/N: This. I don't really have a lot to say so, I just hope you'll enjoy (or probably seethe with anger at me, haha) this episode. Love you guys**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 16: A Broken Trust and A Family Lost**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

"UNCLE!"

The brothers barged in the room to see their Aunt sitting with a frown on her face beside their wounded guardian, who is still unconscious. A doctor was hovering over his prone form, then faced the brothers who had looks of shock plastered on their faces.

"I assume you might be his kids. Don't worry, he might be unresponsive, but he's stable now. Nothing to fear too much about."

Hiro released a pent-up breath he didn't know he was holding ever since the news got to him. Tadashi sat beside his aunt and began asking details.

"Aunt Hana… What exactly happened?" the older boy asked, concern etched on his face. "Who, and why?"

"Nobody has an idea, Tadashi." The woman said, sobs escaping her mouth. "He was having a conference when a bullet went through the window and hit him a few inches below his heart."

Sensing the distress coming from the woman, Tadashi began rubbing circles on her back.

"If the shooter hadn't missed a few inches, Ryota might not be here right now anymore." And with that, she began sobbing loudly, the doctor understanding and leaving the room as he patted Hiro on his shoulder.

"The shooter… Aunt Hana, did they find the one who did this?"

"They hadn't… The shot came from the clocktower beside Ryota's office, and when the police raided the area, there was no one there. But…" The woman stopped, as fear became evident on her face.

"But what, Aunt Hana? Did they find anything?"

"Y-Yes… They found this." Aunt Hana dug at her pocket, and showed Tadashi a piece of microbot. "I thought I have seen this before, but I can't remember when…"

The older Hamada boy faced his younger brother.

"Yes, Aunt Hana, it's because this is Hiro's convention piece." Hana's eyes widened. "Now that I think of it, you've been on the edge lately, Hiro. Care to tell me if you have something to do with this?"

"N-No!" Hiro defensively exclaimed, not knowing how to protect himself from Krei's setup. "I swear, Tadashi, I didn't—"

"Oh really?" Tadashi said in a chilling voice that Hiro can't help but to feel frightened. "I haven't seen your microbots recently, and this is how I'll see them again? Isn't that a little bit… questioning?" He stood up, and towered over Hiro's trembling form.

"Tadashi, please don't-" Hana tried to stop him, but Tadashi glared at her, and she stood back.

"You've been secretly talking to Krei too, seen you a few times… And he even called you a different name, what is it again? Robin?"

"He's setting me up for this! Tadashi, I couldn't do that! I wouldn't hurt Uncle Ryota even if-"

"I don't know if I should trust you anymore, Hiro." Tadashi took Hiro by the collar, and slammed him on the wall. "Answer me, Hiro! Why are you talking to Krei!? And why did he call you Robin!?"

"S-Stop, Tadashi! That hurts!"

"Tadashi, calm down!" Aunt Hana tried to pull his arm away from Hiro, but the older brother won't withdraw his hold.

"If I discover that you have been behind this shit Uncle has been through, I swear I'll-"

Tadashi stopped when he heard groaning from Ryota's side. Hiro, sensing the distraction, pushed Tadashi's hand away and ran from the room to outside. He briefly saw his brother's friends as he ran away, tears streaming down his face.

Tadashi was about to chase after him, but saw Ryota shift from his current position.

"Uncle!" Tadashi knelt by his side.

"Urgh." The man groaned and clutched at his bullet wound. Tadashi and Hana stared at him with a concerned look, completely forgetting about Hiro.

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 -**

" _You got a beautiful baby boy right there, Mrs. Hamada."_

" _Tomeo, he looks so much like you."_

" _The baby is in a healthy state. He weighs around 8kgs and has a normal breathing and heartbeat."_

" _What should we name our little angel?"_

" _Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada."_

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 –**

"Hmm? Perfect. I'll be there sooner. Mhm, good job. Bye."

Yokai stood up from where he was sitting and began walking to his destination, when a familiar figure bursted open the door.

"Kasumi, it's nice to see you once again, my talented fujita."

Cass just sent him a scowl, her gaze darkening with anger.

"I've heard of the news. What the fuck did you do this time? Why'd you have to involve the children's foster parents! They lost their real parents, aren't you content with that?"

"They're not just the ones who lost a family, lady."

"But it's not their f-"

"I know, but bloody hell, like I'll let them be peaceful like that! Move, before I make you."

Cass stood her ground, as she raised her arms sidewards in an attempt to prevent Callaghan from exiting the building.

"You stop right there, Callaghan! Stop making my nephew's life a living hell!"

"Mmm, so we're going to resort to this, huh?"

Raising his hand, he ordered the microbots to attack the woman, pinning her to the side of the wall as Callaghan left, but before he did, he gave Cass one last sentence.

"Aren't our lives living hells too, Kasumi?"

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 –**

Hiro ran to the university grounds, Tadashi's words still stinging. However, he paid no heed to that. His only point is to steal Baymax and prevent the others from getting hurt again.

"I'm sorry…" he chanted repeatedly. "I'm so sorry, Tadashi."

He skidded to a stop when he saw the businessman at an unoccupied part of the corridor, looking at him with a smug smile.

"Well, guess who came running back as a hero. I guess you pretty much learned your lesson here."

"Fuck you! I told you not to touch my family, you monster!" He swung a punch at the man's face, effectively sending him sprawling to the ground with a trail of blood on his nose.

"My, my. A pottymouth and a fist fighter. No wonder your own brother despises you now. Be glad nobody's around though, or this might add to your list of bad conduct."

"If there's someone who should have a list, that's you!"

Krei stood up, wiping the blood of his face with the back of his hand.

"You think it was just a joke, Robin? Well, perhaps I could let you choose who's the next? Your cat? Aunt Hana? Your friends? Or perhaps… your brother?"

Hiro's eyes widened in fear.

"N-No!"

"Then go, little Hiro! Baymax is waiting for you unguarded!"

Krei said, as he began walking off the scene, Hiro glaring at his back.

As soon as the man is out of sight, Hiro then ran to Tadashi's lab, then looked at Baymax's charging port.

"Baymax… I'm sorry."

The marshmallow bot then activated.

"I've felt a distressed voice. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Hiro flashed a sorrowful smile.

"Physically? 0. Emotionally? Now that's a hundred."

"What is bothering you right now, Hiro?"

The young boy sighed.

"Will you listen to me, Baymax?"

"Your mom has programmed me not only to heal physical wounds, but also to help people recover emotionally. I will listen, if that is what you want."

Hiro sat down a stool nearby.

"I thought everything was going well. After years of searching, I found Tadashi again, and not only that, I found an awesome family. Aunt Hana, Uncle Ryota, Gogo, Honey, Wasabi, Fred… You, Baymax. I couldn't have been happier."

He looked up at Baymax, and saw that the robot was listening closely.

"Krei decided to act up, call me a weird name Robin and take my microbots in exchange for mom's chip. Since Tadashi was in a pinch that time and you would've been in vain if I hadn't complied to him, I gave him my invention. I'm upset that I had to lose that invention, but I'm happy that Tadashi looked so cheerful when he saw you working smoothly."

Hiro then wiped a stray tear.

"I thought he's done with that, but he's not. He demanded you, and of course I wouldn't give you up like that! He threatened me, he told me he'd kill everyone important to me off, but… I didn't take him seriously. Then this happened."

By that time, the boy was crying.

"Uncle Ryota was hurt, and Tadashi doesn't trust me now. He… I remembered everything that Krei did. The name Robin, the encounters… It was all a ploy to frame me up for this."

He stood up and hugged Baymax.

"I know Tadashi will hate me for this but… that's better than getting anyone important to me killed. I'm sorry Baymax. I hope you understand. If only there's another way, then I'd gladly go that one even if I have to kill myself. But I have to protect them, Krei would hurt them, and I-"

"If I go on with your wish, would that make me a better healthcare companion?"

Hiro looked up to Baymax.

"I don't know, Baymax. I don't know…"

"Would that make you happy?"

"No Baymax, I am not happy stealing you from Tadashi."

"Would that be the best for everyone?"

"Yes. Yes it would."

"Then you can take me, Hiro."

The boy stared at him with wide eyes.

"Your mom told me that I should consider what is the best for everyone. In that case, I decide to trust you and let you give me to them in order to protect Tadashi and others."

Hiro smiled at him, as he hugged him tighter.

"One last question, Hiro. Are you satisfied with your care?"

"I am satisfied with my care."

And with that, Baymax deflated into his port, Hiro looking at him with a sad look in his eyes as he picked up the port.

"Thank you, Baymax. I'll do my best to get you back to Tadashi, I promise."

" _Bet you I wouldn't let that happen, my dear boy."_

Hiro whipped his head up to see Yokai barging in the room by breaking the glass.

"I should've known that you're behind this!"

"Pretty much, kid. Now be a good boy and hand over Baymax."

"No!"

"Hm, playing hard to get, aren't we? Well, I've heard from my sources that Tadashi should be here any minute by now… I wonder what these microbots could crush first?"

"Leave Tadashi alone!", the boy held such a distinct fire in his eyes that the older man thought he saw Maemi for a split second.

"Then you know what's best, Robin."

"Stop calling me that!"

The door barged open, and came Tadashi with rage coursing in his form.

"T-Tadashi?"

The 18-year old saw the scene as it is, the young boy holding Baymax on his port and the masked man nearby him.

"I should've known…" Tadashi began. "I should've not hoped my younger brother is still alive…"

"Tadashi, I-"

"This boy has A++ acting skills, doesn't he? He even looked the part!" the sinister man chuckled as he held Hiro close to him.

"Hey, let me go!"

"You fooled me!" Hiro shrank under his brother's booming voice. "You had me convinced that Hiro was alive all along, when he's always been dead!"

"Yes, I know that, Tadashi. After all, I'm the one who killed them."

Hiro thought Tadashi couldn't look angrier, but he was wrong. He swore the masked man flinched under his presence too.

"You fuckers! Give Baymax back to me!"

"No, thanks." The man then picked Hiro and Baymax up as the microbots entered the room and served as his escape transport.

Hiro could only see Tadashi's crying form as he slumped on the floor.

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 –**

"Let me go, you monster!" Hiro said in mid-air, throwing punches and kicks at the man.

Finally, they landed on the ground, Yokai releasing Hiro with a thump as he crashed through the floor on low altitude.

Hiro stood up and tried to pry Baymax off his hold, but the microbots just threw him away rather harshly.

"It sucks, doesn't it? Having your family leave you all alone?"

With those said, the man left with the microbots, Hiro just staring at the floor and watching his tears go down.

"Young man, are you ok?"

Hiro looked up to see a gentle woman looking at him with worry in her eyes. She reminded him of his Aunt Hana so much.

' _Welcome to the family, Hiro.'_

Hiro stood up, and ran away from the woman. He ran, and ran, and ran more with no destination in mind. It had begun to rain, but Hiro didn't mind. He continued to run, until he was tired and his feet is aching. He sat on a pavement, hugged his knees and began crying.

Hiro had lost his new home, family and life very quickly. He always had the thought of meeting Tadashi again as an inspiration in moving through tough life even when he was alone, but nothing mattered anymore now. He's alone now, abandoned by his brother, family and friends. He had no Tadashi, no Aunt Hana and Uncle Ryota, no Mochi, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Fred or Wasabi. No one.

That was until he briefly saw a shadow looming over him and the drops of water diminish.

"Hiro." Aunt Cass held an umbrella for him.

"Aunt Cass?"

"Come here, sweetheart." The woman threw the umbrella away and extended her arms. "A hug, please?"

Hiro wasted no chance, as he launched himself on his Aunt's arms and began sobbing loudly.

"Hush, it will be ok soon, Hiro." The woman just hugged the boy tightly, both of them not minding the rain.

 _I'm so sorry, neesan…_

 **A/N: Whew, this was kinda… Intense. The reason it took me so long was that I don't really know how to write this chapter ahaha. I am lost I am hurt with what I'm doing and I wanna kms for ever writing this.**

 **~ayptt**

 **Next chapter:**

" _From now on, I'm going to protect you, Hiro."_

" _Hiro's not alive, he's always been dead and I'm a fool to believe he isn't."_

" _I don't see how any of this makes me a better healthcare companion."_

" _Look, it's the masked man!"_

" _There are no red lights in a car chase!"_

" _Tadashi, you are our best friend. We're in."_

" _We're gonna be superheroes!"_


	18. Chapter 17: Baymax 2o

**A/N: Too quick for an update? Yes, I know this doesn't sound like me, haha.**

 **The last chapter was kind of intense, but I don't think this one will be the calm after the storm either. I hope you guys enjoy, and please, please do give me lots of reviews, it helps me gain motivation.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 17: Baymax 2.0**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

"We're here!"

Cass pushed open her house's entrance, a shivering Hiro following her closely in her tracks. The boy looked around the vicinity, a small but cozy little house, lots of clear windows, and a staircase directing to a second floor.

"You have a nice home, Aunt Cass…" Hiro said, still looking around as his aunt threw him a clean towel. This house is nowhere near the house he had with Tadashi, but compared to the one he had on his own. This is paradise.

"I bought it for a low price after the owners of this small restaurant moved out. This wasn't exactly a home without anyone with me." The teenager looked at the sad smile the woman is giving, which morphed into a more cheerful smile the next second. "But I know it will be from now on. With you by my side."

The woman was surprised when she felt a small pair of arms wrap tightly around her waist.

"Aunt Cass…" she heard a small sniffle. "Please don't leave me too. Please promise me you won't."

"I don't want to promise anything that I probably won't be able to achieve, Hiro. I've failed a lot of promises already."

After she said those words, Kasumi could feel the embrace leave her. She turned around, knelt down and held her nephew's crying face gently.

"However, I can promise you I'd sort this out. I promise you that someday, you and Tadashi will be brothers again."

"That's impossible…" the boy mustered out a sad smile. "Tadashi hates me with all his life now, and I bet… everyone else feels the same."

The woman felt really bad about how upset the boy looked. She enveloped him in a tight hug.

"I don't, honey. I'll love you just as much as your mother did, and I know that someday, we'll both knock some sense into your brother."

Kasumi could hear his sobs loudly once again, but decided not to shush him and just embrace him. After all, it's all that she can offer for now.

' _From now on, I'm going to protect you, Hiro.'_

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 -**

" _Tadashi! Honey, come here!"_

" _Who's my precious little man? That's my Tadashi right there!"_

" _Cass? Hey, what's wrong?"_

" _I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."_

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 –**

His friends could only watch in horror as Tadashi broke every single thing he can find in his laboratory. Tables overturned, computer screens broken, and even some of Honey Lemon's chemicals have been burning on the floor.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Gogo decided to speak up. "There's no need to break our rooms too, Tadashi!"

"What is wrong with me!? Everything is wrong with my life!" Tadashi harshly shouted at Gogo that even the usual tough girl couldn't help but be intimidated. "Baymax is gone! All of those hardwork… it's gone…"

The college man just leaned on a partially cracked wall and slumped down, covering his face with his hands.

"I saw Hiro running from your uncle's room earlier, did you two get into a serious fight?" Honey Lemon asked with a hint of fear in her voice, as if Tadashi will lash at her anytime for the question.

"Hiro?" Tadashi laughed bitterly. "Hiro's not alive, he's always been dead and I'm a fool to believe he isn't."

There was a collective gasp coming from his friends.

"Then…" Wasabi put his hand under his chin. "That boy we've been with just recently… Who is he?"

"A fake. Somebody sent to steal Baymax away from me. I'm a fool, I'm such a fool!" he then broke down. Honey Lemon instantly teared up as well, and the others had a really sympathetic look. They went to Tadashi and gave him a group hug.

"Hey, dude." Fred patted the back of his friend in an attempt to calm him down, though even his mostly cheerful side isn't on for now. "We're all still here, right? Your uncle's been okay, and your aunt is there for you. We'll get Baymax back, right? You'll be alright."

Tadashi didn't answer, but he returned the hug. Well, at least he always had friends to back him up and never betray him.

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 –**

"Finally! Finally, it's mine now!" Yokai laughed as he put Baymax's container down the floor and activated him.

"Hello, I am Baymax-" The robot inflated. "Your personal healthcare companion."

"Hi there, Baymax." The man said with a hint of venom in his voice. "Say hello to your new owner."

"You are not my new owner. My inventor is Tadashi and Tomeo Hamada."

The villain growled at hearing that name that he kicked the vinyl on Baymax. Why was it always about the Hamadas, he'll never know.

"Violence is bad for your health."

"I don't need your fucking advice, you useless bot!" the man kicked his charging port rather harshly. "I don't get it… Why is it always about Tomeo!? Why is he always the one getting all of these… recognitions! Why is it you, Baymax, instead of my other more thoughtful inventions!?"

The robot was silent, as the man regained his cool even for just a little.

"Does this make you any happier?"

"Huh?" the man questioned, not getting what the robot was asking right now. He was getting way too scared about how human Baymax sounded like.

"You've messed up with Tadashi and Hiro's life. Would your friend Tomeo be happy with this?"

"Tomeo is not my friend!" the man shouted back.

"But he has always considered you his friend. And you're Hiro and Tadashi's godfather, why are you doing this to them? Would this be better for your health?"

The man hissed, clearly annoyed with the robot he has just stolen. Inhaling, he mustered on the calmest voice he could ever do, albeit still shaking with anger.

"You see, Baymax, the only thing I could care about the Hamadas now is that they suffer the worst way possible, just like how they made me feel."

"The Hamadas didn't do anything to make you feel that way." Baymax replied nonchalantly, annoying Yokai once again.

"They're the reason I lost my job. My wife. And just recently, my daughter…" he said the last part in a whisper. "THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD BUT THEY STILL MANAGED TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted as he threw a wrench on Baymax. "There's no way I'd let their sons have their lives peaceful… So far, everything's fine now. I'm doing my job nicely…" he then walked near Baymax.

"Now, I'm going to start with you, Baymax." He said as a sinister smile formed on his face. "I've studied the green chip you have before I gave it back to Hiro, and that most likely enhances the abilities of your artificial nervous system, making you almost human-like. That is why I made my own better version of it."

Yokai waved a red-and-black chip near the robot.

"This will enhance all your non-existent fighting abilities that can be used to torture your inventor and everyone important to him. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"I don't see how any of this makes me a better healthcare companion."

"No need to, Baymax." The man chuckled. "I can't wait to see Tadashi's face after he learned about what he did to his precious little brother."

Opening Baymax's chip slot and taking out the green chip, he replaced it with his own version.

"Tadashi will soon meet the new, improved Baymax 2.0…"

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 –**

Kasumi had been washing the dishes, but her thoughts were now plagued by her two nephews as she absentmindedly circled the sponge in a plate.

It took a while for Hiro to calm down, and she had absolutely no experience with kids. Cass is also aware that she is not physically and financially ready to handle a child.

"Maemi…" she said out of her thoughts. "How do I help your children? How do I get both Hiro and Tadashi out of this mess?"

She snapped out of it when she realized that the water has been overflowing from the faucet and into the floor, creating puddles around. Quickly, she turned the tap off and began drying the floor and finishing the dishes.

She soon found herself going through the second floor, which used to be abandoned but is now occupied by Hiro, who was currently sleeping in the guest room.

She opened the door with the tiniest creak she can do so not to disturb the young boy. She found him thrashing in his sleep, mumbling words she couldn't exactly hear.

"Honey?" she rushed to his side, a worried look etched on her face. Sitting beside the teen, she could now hear what was torturing her poor nephew.

"Tadashi! douka, watashi wo hitori ni shinai de kudasai! _[Tadashi! Please don't leave me alone!]_ " Hiro shouted in Japanese, and Kasumi could completely understand. "Onegai!" _[Please!]_

In the most gentle way possible, his aunt leant by his side and took his hand as she placed it on hers.

"Shinpaishinaide kudasai, Hiro-kun." _[Don't worry, Hiro.]_ Aunt Cass smiled softly. "I'll be here for you, my son. Till everything is ok, I won't give up."

Leaning down, she kissed the child prodigy on the forehead as the boy's thrashings ceased.

"And promise me you wouldn't give up on your brother either."

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 –**

"Big brother, look! I want that toy car!"

"You want the red one? Come, let's go to that store!"

"Yaay!"

Tadashi stared at a pair of brothers who are walking hand in hand as the older listened to the younger one ramble with a smile. Sighing, he drowned his thoughts of his own brother away, but realized he couldn't.

He hadn't realized he had been overthinking about things on the park bench until a small, white car pulled up and out came his friends.

"Hey." He heard Gogo speak up. "Your Aunt is worried sick about you. She has lots of problems already, don't be one of them."

There was no response from him.

"Dude", Wasabi tried next. "You know how she gets when worried. It's almost midnight now. Come on, we'll go home now."

"Don't wanna." He coldly replied.

"But, Tadashi." Honey Lemon whined. "It's already getting late, and-"

"WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He realized what he did when Honey Lemon was looking at him with apprehension, while the rest looked a little bit upset.

"I-I'm sorry Honey, I'm sorry everyone, I just… I just wanna think about… I just wanna think about everything…"

"And you'll be finished when you're 80, nerd." Gogo said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Didn't you listen to our cheesy dialogue earlier? It took me everything not to barf. Be thankful."

There was a collective laughing, and Tadashi couldn't help but join in.

"Yeah, you're right." He said, standing up from the bench. "Maybe I'll continue all these self-pitying shenanigan on my room."

"Now that's the Tadashi I know, now come on, let's get –HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON IS THAT BAYMAX!?"

All turned to where Fred was looking at, and Tadashi saw Baymax in a weird, black suit.

"Baymax!" he gleefully exclaimed. "I knew you'd find a way back, buddy! Come on, let's go home."

"Why are you wearing carbon fiber underpants?"

"Hey buddy, you seem to have picked up a terrible fashion while you're awa-"

Tadashi stopped in his tracks as his robot picked up the bench and crashed it into pieces with his hand.

"What…?"

He was so dumbfounded to realize that the fist dove straight in front of him, till Wasabi grabbed him and dumped him inside his car as he sped away.

"Wait, Baymax is-"

"Are you nuts, Hamada!?" Gogo asked in an annoyed tone. "That isn't your robot for once. He fucking tried to kill you."

"AND HE'S STILL FOLLOWING US!" Honey Lemon shouted as Baymax followed them, crushing everything that gets in the way.

"What… What is happening to Baymax?"

"Look, it's the masked man!" Fred pointed to a figure beside the bot, and Tadashi immediately realized who is it.

"Yokai…" everyone was ejected in front when Wasabi came to a halt.

"Why did you stop!?" Gogo shouted.

"The light's red!" the man replied. Gogo, annoyed, took the gum out of her mouth and stuffed it in the front as she pushed Wasabi and took the driver's seat.

"There are no red lights in a car chase!"

"AAAAAAA!" everyone screamed as the speedster hit the road, everyone clinging on their seats for dear life. Tadashi took a quick look at Yokai and found something on his hold.

"Did we lose him?"

"LOOK OUT!"

Everyone screamed when they realized the car has jumped off a cliff and into the ocean.

"WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!" Wasabi screamed.

"WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT!" Fred shouted back.

"WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"

"WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT!"

"WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"

"WE'RE GONNA MAKE IT!"

And the car has sunk into the ocean.

"I was just supposed to torture the young man." Yokai quipped. "But he killed himself that easy. Wasn't my fault anymore. Let's go back, Baymax."

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 –**

Everyone's heads popped out from the water.

"WE MADE IT! YES! I TOLD YOU WE'D MAKE IT!"

The friends made their way to the land, everyone wet and shivering.

"We should get out of here", Tadashi said, clutching at his shoulders in an attempt to warm himself. "But my place is too far from here."

"I know a place."

Fred led them in front of a mansion door.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to mi casa." Fred introduced. "That's French for front door."

"It's really not…" Honey Lemon whispered.

"Listen, nitwit." Gogo said in a serious voice. "A lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us.

I'm not in the mood for any..."

"Welcome home, Master Frederick." Everyone was surprised when they heard the butler approach Fred, and as the man-child fistbumped with him, Gogo couldn't believe what he's saying.

 **A/N: If you ask me why I chose the name Robin as Hiro's placeholder name, well, he was supposed to pose as Callaghan's son in Yokai's web of lies, but I decided against it since it sounds so weird. But yeah, the name never left me, it's the closest child's name I can think that resembles Robert. Haha.**

 **This could've been longer, but I'm going to school after this and I want to do another different fanfic on my weekend. So brace yourself for another 1 week – 1 month of no update.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review! It helps me a lot.**

 **~ayptt**

 **Next chapter:**

" _Tadashi, you are our best friend. We're in."_

" _We're gonna be superheroes!"_

" _Is that… Baymax?"_

" _Have you ever considered running a café, Aunt Cass?"_

" _Tadashi, no!"_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Oh man, oh man, what if we call ourselves the Big Hero 6?"_


	19. Chapter 18: Friends and Families

**A/N: I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE FOR SO LONG.**

 **First of all, I wish you all had a happy holiday!**

 **I wouldn't give excuses right now since this is my fault anyway but I hope I'll make it up with these upcoming chapters. Please expect the next chapters to be delayed for at least two months please T_T Couldn't make promises anymore.**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 18: Friends and Families**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

"Does this symbol mean anything to you, guys?"

Tadashi raised up a sketch of a logo he had been doing ever since they had gotten inside Fred's residence (Gogo initially thinking that he lives under a bridge). Everyone of his friends leaned closer, inspecting the drawing.

"Yes!" Fred said in an enthusiastic manner, raising and waving his hand then pointing it to the paper. "It's a bird!"

"No!" Tadashi replied, frustrated. "The guy in the mask was carrying something with this symbol on it."

"Will apprehending this guy help your emo state disappear, Mr. No-more Nice Guy?" Gogo raised her eyebrow.

"Apprehend him? We don't even know who he is! But… I have a theory…" the Hamada just put his right hand under his chin. "I think it's Alistar Krei."

"What?"

"I… I don't know, he's the one who has been secretly talking to Hi-" he stopped himself before he could further say his brother's name. "That boy… He called him Robin… I think both of them are responsible for why Baymax was acting like that…"

"So… All those times we thought we've been with your brother, Hiro, that boy just tricked us to get Baymax and give him over to Krei?" Gogo said, his stare darkening.

Tadashi clenched his fists, and Honey Lemon bit her finger in frustration.

"Yes… They made me believe my brother was still alive but… everything since we met him before the convention… it was all an act."

"Talk about a well laid-out act…" Wasabi said, looking at Tadashi with sympathy in his eyes. "But of all inventions, why Baymax?"

"My father…" Tadashi whispered.

"P-Pardon?" Honey Lemon asked.

"My father. Tomeo, my father Tomeo, my mother Maemi and Professor Callaghan, they used to work under an invention company that used to be one of Krei Industries' strongest rivals."

"Your father… used to work with Professor Callaghan?"

"They used to be partners, you see. They worked with countless inventions together, and became the company's most valued employees. Krei tried to buy them off, but the three refuses to leave."

"I think I know where this is heading…" Fred commented.

"Dad and Mom then quit their job, Dad usually said it was because mom was pregnant with me that time. They left Professor Callaghan along with the teleportation portal, which was later bought out by Krei because their company lost interest in it. That was also the time when Dad began drafting out his new project."

"Project?"

"Baymax." Tadashi said, fishing out his pockets for Baymax's blueprint. "Professor Callaghan is out of the picture as one of the inventors. It was mostly Dad's planning and engineering, and Mom's programming. They even said Baymax was finished right before Mom went into labor, and that's one of the reasons Baymax and I are like best buds."

"So you think Krei is after Baymax as well?" Wasabi inquired.

"Yeah, and…" Tadashi closed his eyes and scrunched his brows. "I think he's behind my family's deaths as well."

His friends found themselves suddenly gasping.

"It all makes sense now… Mom and Dad has inconvenienced him a lot that… he plotted their deaths, put me in such state and steal their most prized invention. That sick bastard!"

Tadashi found himself on the verge of sobbing, as his friends decided to hug him right there and then.

"This isn't easy, Tadashi", Honey Lemon said. "But we're here to back you up. What do you plan to do next?"

"I… I want to apprehend him. I want to put him in jail where he rightfully belongs. I want him to realize the lives he's broken… and I don't want anyone to feel like I do anymore."

"But, how do we do get him? He's a multi-millionaire who can waste us at any second with his fortune, and we're just… us." Wasabi quipped, looking dejected.

"Maybe you're forgetting we're nerds." The Japanese boy smirked. "We can be way more than that. But… This can be dangerous, are you sure?"

"Yee-ha!" Fred jumped with his fist up in the air. "Dangerous is my middle name!"

"Tadashi, you are our best friend." Gogo smirked. "We're in."

"Gotcha. We're gonna be superherous!"

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 -**

" _That's great, my boy! Growing up to be a genius like your mum and dad, eh?"_

" _Tadashi dear, don't cry. You can fix that toy. You are a genius, you can fix anything if you want to. I want you to never give up on something you love, ok darling?"_

" _Why is it always about you, Maemi! I… I'm here too…"_

" _Tadashi, my baby, you're going to be a big brother soon!"_

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 -**

" _Last night, a robot in black has been seen terrorizing the Streets of San Fransokyo."_

Hiro, who has been absentmindedly staring at nowhere suddenly found his eyes glued to the television when he heard the words, and found himself gasping when he realized the robot in black was Baymax.

"Is that… Baymax?" he said, squinting his eyes at the scene before him. The robot was seen wrecking the streets, which wasn't what he was made for. He felt anger at the two people who were obviously behind this.

"Hiro, breakfast's here! Eat up darling." He heard his aunt from the dining table. Not wanting to hear more about how they were destroying his brother's invention and sat down beside his aunt, playing with his food. It didn't go unnoticed by Aunt Cass.

"Hiro, please eat up. The last thing you'd want to be is sick in bed while Baymax wrecks the whole place."

Hiro glanced to his aunt, who was wearing an unreadable frown.

"I'm so sorry Hiro… I know you're feeling guilty for that but you aren't the one to be blamed for that, okay?" she held both sides of Hiro's cheeks. "We'll find a way to get the robot back and make your brother trust you again."

"I know, Aunt Cass." He smiled. He knows that with someone by his side, he can stand up and get back the friends and family he lost. "I'm not giving up on you, Tadashi."

Kasumi was shocked at how the boy sounded familiar...

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 -**

" _That girl…" Kasumi could hear her father mumbling in a distance. "Up to no good, she couldn't even get a decent grade like Maemi does! Such a shame and disgrace to the family!"_

" _What's happening here?" a feminine voice was heard after the opening of the door, and Kasumi scowled upon hearing it. "Is there something wrong, Dad?"_

" _Your sister. She's one of my biggest mistake." He spat those words like venom, and Kasumi could feel herself shattering into tiny pieces. "Why couldn't she be like you and the rest of the family? She's not supposed to be born into a family of geniuses!"_

" _Dad! That's not true! Cass has her own strengths too!"_

" _Strength like what? Baking!?" her father laughed, and a dozen of negative emotions swam into her. "Hah! What is she gonna be then? Open a bakery? That's nuts, Maemi! She wouldn't even earn a thing with those cupcakes and cookies she loves to do, not even make me proud and earn a doctor after her name."_

" _Dad…" her older sister's voice softened. "A doctor after her name isn't the only thing you should be proud of. She may not be as smart as the rest of the family, but she has her own talents too!"_

" _Blergh." He faked disgust. "You are smart, Maemi, but I don't understand why you kept on defending that brat. I'm off to work, food's in the warmer."_

" _Bye dad, take care."_

 _After a long sigh from Maemi, Kasumi could only hear silence and depression towering upon her. She couldn't understand why her dad wouldn't believe she won't be someone like her onee-chan._

" _Why are there so many C's on your report card?"_

 _Kasumi squeaked, not noticing that her older sister was beside her, squeaked when she saw her towering on her sitting form, my card in her hand._

" _Didn't you hear dad? Of course, it's because I'm dumb."_

 _She just smiled at me and sat beside me, handing me my card._

" _You know, Dad's being just weird. Life isn't always about getting the A++."_

 _Kasumi sighed, putting her gaze on the ground._

" _Says the smart, over-achiever girl that he's so proud about. You wouldn't understand…"_

" _Wouldn't understand what? That you won a cooking contest by the time you're six, learned how to by the tender age of four, argued with dad about how much you wanted to learn culinary and patisserie but fail in trying so, as well and not have an older sister that would love to taste the cookies you bake?"_

" _You're just saying that to make me feel better." She insisted, facing away from her older sister._

" _That's my ultimate purpose on why I was here, but Cass, there are different kinds of geniuses. Our family just happened to be the Math-and-Science kind of geniuses, while you are a cooking and baking genius. I find it ironic that dad, our very intelligent father, was being dumb of forcing you into a science college. You wouldn't fare well in doing something you don't like."_

" _Well, if I did pass and entered SFIT like you did, I might've not been dad's disgrace."_

" _You're not my disgrace though!" Maemi cheerfully replied, patting her back. "You're my cute younger sister that I will always be proud of."_

" _Hmph." Cass turned away, stood up and walked away from her older sister, but not before she heard those familiar words she always liked to say._

" _I'm not giving up on you, Kasumi."_

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 -**

"Aunt Cass… are you crying? Is there something wrong?"

The woman came to with her younger nephew looking at her with confusion.

"No, no, no, sweetie." She wiped the tears away and hugged Hiro, still confused. "I'm so, so proud of you, Hiro. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Aunt Cass." Hiro hugged back.

"Never, ever give up on your brother, ok?" she broke free from the hug and held him by the shoulders.

"Mhm!" the young boy agreed, sending a smile to his aunt's face.

' _Please don't give up like what I did.'_ She thought, though she had confidence Hiro can do anything if he likes to, just like his mother.

"Hey…"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever considered running a café, Aunt Cass?"

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 -**

" _The robot identified as 'Baymax' had been causing wreck on the 4_ _th_ _town now, just on the west side of San Fransokyo. The inventor of the robot, Tadashi Miyamoto, has not been saying anything about the incidents yet, while his father, Mayor Ryota Miya-"_

Tadashi listened quietly to the radio, seemingly disappointed that his parents' prized invention had been stolen and is now being used for the wrong purpose. Nevertheless, he continued working, welding a piece of armor as a protective gear was worn on his face.

"Tadashi…" Honey Lemon called from a distance, holding with her his phone. "Your mom has been calling since last night and you haven't had your phone with you. She called me earlier and she's really worried. Perhaps you can assure her that you're-"

"I'm busy, Honey Lemon. That can wait."

"But Tadashi…"

"This is really, really important."

"Much more important than me or Hana?"

Tadashi pulled his mask out and turned around to see his foster father, approaching him with a stern look on his face.

"U-Uncle Ryota! Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Worrying about you, my son. Hana has been stressed since the last time you came home, which happened to be a week ago. If it weren't for your friends informing me that you are in Fred's basement, she would've run to the nearby police station as soon as she can."

"Look, uncle, I'm sorry I-"

"I don't need apologies, Tadashi!" the man shouted that both Honey Lemon and Tadashi flinched. "I need to understand why you are doing this to us. To your friends. To yourself."

Tadashi didn't reply.

"Please don't shut us out, Tadashi. We need you just as much as you need us. Things is hard, I may not understand how hard it is on your part, but please… we want to make it better for you."

He then went to hug the young man.

"We may not be related by blood, Tadashi, but I have promised your mom and dad that Hana and I will be taking care of you and raise you like how they did to you… but you feeling like this makes me really, really guilty to Tomeo and Maemi. Tell us please, how can we help you?"

Tadashi could only stare at Honey Lemon, dumbstruck and feeling guilty at how he made all of them feel.

"Just a few days ago, Tadashi…" the Latina started. "we promised that we will help you. No matter how dangerous it can get, we'll be with you no matter where you go. But right now… it seems you aren't trying to accept our help. Are we doing something wrong, Tadashi? Did we offend you in any way? Did you… did you lose your trust on us?"

"Maybe." He snorted, Ryota still holding onto him. "Maybe I thought that you guys would leave me too, that you're just all around here temporarily and will leave me alone to fetch for your own family. And Aunt Hana and Uncle Ryota to leave me as well since I'm really not their child and they can go find someone else less misfortunate."

"Tadashi, that's not going to hap-"

"It's not going to happen."

Tadashi pulled away from the hug.

"I'm sorry I was so focused on what I lost that I didn't pay attention to what I have. I'm… I'm not going to ever give up with all of you here. I'll never stop fighting. I'll get Baymax back and use him for what he's supposed to be. People will realize how he's gonna help a lot of people. How my parents are gonna help a lot of people."

"Tadashi." Ryota smiled. "I am so proud of you, son."

"And I am so thankful to have you all. Now let's go."

"To where?" Honey Lemon asked.

"To tell the people about who Baymax is supposed to be."

 **A/N: I hate myself for not updating this for a while, but please understand a lot have happened for a while. I've been really, really busy with work and this is the only full weekend I've had after a long time. I have no intentions to discontinue this but please understand that I don't want to do this if this seems more of a chore than an interest. I have a lot of important things to do and I have a lot of work to be able to pay all the bills. Unless you're going to pay me for writing this. /slapped**

 **Please review!**

 **~ayptt**

 **Next chapter:**

" _Baymax is a medical robot meant to help people out…"_

" _Tsk. As if people will believe that brat."_

" _Hiro, please stay safe."_

" _Tadashi, no!"_

" _Who are you?"_

" _Oh man, oh man, what if we call ourselves the Big Hero 6?"_

" _I need to get that card…"_

 **Next update would be on another fanfic, ReWrite the Tragedy**


	20. Chapter 19: A New Ally

**A/N: AAAA Did you miss me? Probably not. T_T Sorry for not updating for so long, but here comes another awaited chapter. A review goes a long way** **)**

 **Project: Baymax**

 **Chapter 19: A New Ally**

 **®® - Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel. - ®®**

"Baymax is a medical robot meant to help people out…"

Tadashi spoke in front of television, and probably the whole world, explaining all the stuff that is happening with his invention. He was met with snarls and doubt, blames and cries. He could feel that people don't believe him, that they are placing all the consequences as his fault. He didn't mean this to happen. He only wanted to continue his parent's wonderful legacy…

Which is the opposite of what is happening right now.

"You bastard!" an elderly man from the crowd shouted out from the barrier, the police force holding back his struggling. "Your robot destroyed our home! You couldn't just spout lies young man! You broke our lives!"

"My baby got crushed inside our house! Is that even a medical robot!?"

"You're lying!"

Guilt gnawing him away, Tadashi sighed, choosing to ignore the cries of the people to focus on explaining his side. It would be hard trying to gain trust from them again, but he has to. He has to try. It's not only him in the line, but his parents, and even his foster parents. He admired his Uncle Ryota for keeping calm at this kind of situation.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't mean this to happen. Somehow, someone I am not familiar with took Baymax and made him do terrible things… Things that he's not meant to do."

"Tsk. As if people will believe that brat." Another person in the crowd mumbled.

"You may not see yet, not right now that things like these are happening, but I know you'll all do someday."

From the chair he sat in, he stood up, getting the attention of the people who are trying to break in.

"For now, we'll do our best to prevent him from causing a commotion again. With the help of my friends and their wits, I present to you, the Big Hero 5."

From the back, emerged a swift Gogo, proud with the armor Tadashi made for her that enhances her speed. Following en suit, was Fred's fire-breathing lizard suit, all excited with his dream role now about to be achieved. Honey Lemon and Wasabi came in last, with Honey's girly purse full of helpful chemicals, and Wasabi's suit filled with lasers that can cut the hardest steel.

They stood proudly behind Tadashi, the people now quiet and mouths agape at their getup.

"We're… We're probably just nerds from a tech school that only has brains to boast, but we can be way more…"

Ryota handed Tadashi his own armor, then patted his back.

"I am so proud of you, son", he said, before retreating back to his space. Tadashi smiled in return.

"Allow us, the Big Heroes, to protect the city of San Fransokyo, retrieve Baymax, and return him to his original purpose."

He put on his suit and helmet as his friends walked alongside him.

"I am not giving up. On all of you. On San Fransokyo. On Baymax. I will put this all back in place, and someday you'll all see how much Baymax can do."

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 -**

" _Tou-san, is Kaa-san gonna be alright? She's been there for a while now…"_

" _She will be alright, Tadashi. And when we can come in, you'll be a big brother soon."_

" _He's Hiro, Tadashi. Say hi to your little brother!"_

" _Hi Hiro! I am Tadashi, your onii-san!"_

" _Greetings Hiro, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."_

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 -**

"Tadashi, no!"

"Hiro, calm down sweetheart!" Aunt Cass said as Hiro paced back and forth.

"Aunt Cass, I'm sorry but I can't keep calm when Tadashi's placing himself on danger! He… He doesn't know how troublesome that man can be!" He raised his hands in the air, then brought it down and buried his face in it. "I… I don't know what to do anymore if I lose Tadashi too."

"Hun…" Cass stood by his side and hugged the boy, who has not yet removed his hands from his face, Cass can't tell whether he's already crying. "You won't let that happen, right?" She took his hands of his face, took a good look at his crying face, and cupped her hands in his cheeks. "Didn't you promise me just a while ago that you are never going to give up on your brother?"

"Mhm." Hiro mumbled in agreement.

"Then prove it to him, Hiro. Why don't you use that big brain of yours?"

Hiro stopped for a while. _What can he do to help his brother?_

 _He briefly recalled an almost 7-year old Tadashi, crouching down at his level. 'Dashi isn't mad at you, we can fix this together'_

' _But', the baby boy sniffled, still holding Tadashi's precious rocket toy his father gave him, broken in his tiny, trembling hands. 'Dashi worked hard for this… Dashi isn't mad at me?'_

' _Mhm!' the older brother shook his head. 'As long as you've got me, there's nothing you cannot fix. Let's go fix this together before tou-san gets mad, okay?'_

'Nothing I cannot fix, huh…' he thought.

"Aunt Cass, you did mention there was a basement in this house right?"

"Mhm, there's the garage where you can use to … wait, are you trying to do something dangerous again, young man?" the woman put her hands in her waist.

"I prefer calling it adventurous, see you in a bit!"

Cass sighed.

"Hiro, please stay safe."

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 -**

 _A/N: short time skip, around a week after Tadashi's announcement on Big Heroes_

"Shut up Fred! We can't put out fire by using fire!" the yellow speedster shouted at the grown up kid-at-heart, who was currently trying to make things worse.

"Maybe the next thing I need to be upgraded on is how I can absorb fire?"

"Ugh… The next thing you need to upgrade is your brain." Gogo groaned, and took a glance on the retreating form of the once fluffy and helpful robot turned into a ruthless tool of mass destruction. She felt guilty that she almost had grasped the robot's piece of armor, but failed to do so at the slightest of seconds. Now the robot is sailing off using those small microbots, with the man dubbed as 'Yokai'. His intentions, Gogo and the rest doesn't know, but one thing was for sure.

He needs to be stopped.

Right now, there's nothing she could do but watch as Wasabi made a makeshift entrance far from the main one (Debris blocked the door and he's pretty sure this one will be easier and safer than have Wasabi break multiple ones. Tadashi, Wasabi and Honey Lemon are to enter the premises, while Gogo and Fred (Gogo, mostly) has to stick with the woman who was the owner of one of the units (former, that is).

"My baby girl is still stuck in there!" she cried out, wanting to go back inside, but Gogo pushed her back. "Please, I have to save her!"

"Ssh, calm down." She said, hugging the poor woman as she cried for her daughter, who was barely three years old according to her stories. "We will save her, I know we will."

She took a glance at the rescue team, who had just managed to make a door big enough for them to pass through.

"You three stay safe." She shouted within earshot. "And get the baby back safely! Or else I'll feed you to the lions!"

Tadashi shot her a reassuring smile before he went in, now fully realizing the extent of the damage.

Fire littered at every other inch of the building, where they can hear random debris falling at different places. He heard Honey Lemon yelp when something fell behind her, just a few inches away.

Tadashi gulped. He hated how much fire has destroyed a lot on his life, how many people it had taken from him, and how much false hope it did bring him. Perhaps Yokai knew, perhaps he noticed how much incidents he had with it, and is using his fear as a channel to bring down their newly found superhero team. He was afraid.

But he won't let that woman suffer the same fate. He will get her daughter back in her arms and everything will be ok for them. No one is supposed to suffer a tragedy. No one but him.

"Got some sodium bicarbonate balls on your bag, Honey Lemon?" he asked, surveying the amount of fire.

"Yeah I think so…" the tall Latina said as she checked for any supplies. "But I only got a handful of them."

"Better than none. When I tell you when, please shoot them at the nearest blockade we can find." He said, and Honey Lemon nodded. "Let's go!"

They ran, avoided the fire and any dangerous debris, and barely escaped on whatever is falling. Wasabi caught fire at the hem of his pants and screamed (in the most girly way possible). This prompted Honey Lemon to throw a ball at him, by which Tadashi sighed at. It didn't help that their unit was way up the fifth floor, and they're currently standing at the first right now. The upper floors had to be way worse.

"Enough stalling!" the young Japanese man shouted. "Come on!"

Honey Lemon and Wasabi nodded, and just as they have stepped foot on the next floor, something exploded on the first one.

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 -**

"Oh, shit!" Gogo cursed, fearing for her friends' life. "What was that!?"

The woman sobbed more, and Gogo realized she had to make one of the biggest mistakes of her life: panicking in front of a paranoid mother who got her young daughter stuck in a burning building.

Breathing in and out, she opened her communicator, the one Tadashi said they need in case they split up, and tried to contact Honey Lemon, the most responsive out of the three in their week long missions.

"Honey, you alright there?" she asked, trying to hide the uneasiness of her voice. It took just a minute before the other girl responded, long pants of exhaustion evident.

"Yeah. Almost got eaten by the explosion below, had luck. We're at the third set of stairs now, but we're running out of…" she momentarily yelped, and Gogo bit her own scream off, not wanting to add to the list of worries. "sodium bicarbonate… ooops that was the last one."

"Stay safe, please." She said, shocking Honey Lemon since this was uncharacteristically her. "Get out in one piece."

"Aye, mam." Honey Lemon replied, and the line went silent.

"Fred?"

"Hm?"

"The firefighters haven't been here for 30 minutes. This is supposed to be their job, fuck them! Go find something we can use to put out fire, and if they weren't out in 15 minutes I'm going in."

"Gogo, don't you think that's a little too dange-"

Before Fred could finish his sentence, something small and violet went past them, latching himself in a steel pipe and climbing rather smoothly (Gogo noticed there was a bit of an altitude so she was surprised). Now that they've taken a better look, it's someone unfamiliar, a small male figure under a purple armor, making his way inside the building.

"Who are you?" Gogo demanded, surprised on his sudden appearance. Nobody but Tadashi can be skilled enough at making specialized armors, and seeing his 'special powers', it seems like it's something even Tadashi would be challenged to make.

"It's a mini, purple Spiderman!" Fred enthusiastically said, earning him an elbow on the ribs courtesy of the woman in yellow.

"Shut up Fred!"

The boy in violet either didn't hear or plainly ignored them, as he made his way to the window of the 5th floor.

"That was weird…"

 **BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 BH6 -**

"Go faster guys, we're almost there!"

Tadashi shouted, running at full speed to the rightmost room. Upon entering the door, luckily not yet licked by the fire, he found the small, three-year old girl, crying loudly with a mix of coughs. She was at the furthermost side of her bed, screaming for her mommy.

Wasting no time, Tadashi went to her side and scooped the girl in his arms.

"I want my mommy!" the girl cried, her small fists digging into Tadashi's hair. "I'm so scared… Mommy!" Tadashi bit his lip, unsure of how to comfort the kid. Her cries reminded him of how Hiro cried his name in his nightmares, asking for help as the fire consumed him.

' _Is this how Hiro felt when he died?'_

A sudden movement snapped him out of his thoughts as the steel frame and outer walls of the house collapsed in front of the door they are all in.

Possibly trapping them alive.

"No!" Honey Lemon screamed, realizing the grave danger they are all in, especially the small girl huddled in Tadashi's arms.

"Fuck it!" Wasabi, who never swore before, found himself doing one out of frustration. It also happened that they were in the fifth floor, cornermost area and far from Gogo and Fred's eye view.

"We can do this…" Tadashi said, though he wasn't sure who he was assuring, everyone on the room or himself. "Honey Lemon, do you think you can get Gogo to come here and prepare something below for us?" Honey Lemon, understanding what she meant, opened her communicator and talked to Gogo.

"Dude are you serious!? We're on the fifth floor! Even if Gogo stacks all the pillows in San Fransokyo we'd die from the height!"

"Then what do you suggest we do, Wasabi!?" he shouted back more ferociously. "Wait for our inevitable deaths here!? I'm not letting this girl die, she's only 3 for God's sake!"

Wasabi quieted down, and Tadashi just realized how much his words did an impact.

"I'm sorry, Wasabi."

Even in the midst of the terror they are all in, Wasabi managed a soft smile to reassure him he wasn't hurt.

"No worries, bro. I understand. I'll probably dig a hole in which we can just- "

They were in for another surprise when they heard the steel and metal move from the blockade and into another part of the building. Tadashi could barely make something, but he could tell there was someone doing it.

By a minute, it was all evident who it was, although he was unfamiliar to them.

"Who…" Tadashi furrowed his brows. "Are you?"

"Ultra-magnetic pads… Efficient, right?" the boy in purple had a thick, autotuned voice, by which Tadashi hypothesized is an altered voice coming from his suit, albeit very familiar. Seems like it's something he heard before…

After another full minute, all of the metal and steel surrounding them has been removed by the pad on his hands. Quickly, the five of them moved down, the danger not yet past.

"The first floor exploded! I don't think it's safe to go back there."

"Gogo had the soft stuff covered!" Honey said while running down the stairs. At least the second floor's a little safer to jump than the fifth. Tadashi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

By the time they reached the same spot on the building, Wasabi managed to make a hole on the walls, and found Gogo gazing at them from below, setting up some inflated foam just in time, Fred holding the distraught woman. Her eyes glazed in tears of happiness when she saw his daughter safe on the young man's arms.

"My baby girl!"

"Now, we jump! One, two, three!"

A momentary scream from the woman, then the four was brought into safety without any broken bones in them.

Momentarily gazing at the guy in purple armor, Tadashi mumbled a soft thanks.

Tadashi brought the girl to her mom, the two of them crying their hearts out.

"Mommy!" the girl cried out, latching her small, sooted arms on her mother's neck. "I thought I was gonna die!"

"You wouldn't, sweetheart." She said. "As long as the Big Heroes are here to save you." She then faced Tadashi. "Thank you, I don't know how can I ever repay you. You all saved my daughter's life."

"Take care of her." He smiled at her. "Make her grow into one fine member of San Fransokyo. That's enough payment for me."

 _Tadashi wouldn't let someone like Hiro die again, not in the hands of his own robot._

"Hey, wait up!"

Tadashi turned to see what Honey Lemon was acting up on, and saw that the mysterious boy in armor run to who knows where.

"Oh man, oh man, what if we call ourselves the Big Hero 6?"

 **A/N: Like before, I apologize for the super delay of everything I write. You see, I'm a busy career woman, and I've had two consecutive cosplay events (with only one week interval). I had to prepare a lot of stuff and all and not to mention I only wanted to sleep for the whole day. As I've said, I have no intentions on completely abandoning this fic, so just prepare yourself for months of no new chapters and all.**

 **I had to revamp Hiro's abilities with his suit a bit, since he had Baymax in the movie, but the plot is different here, so he'd be pretty useless without one. As for Tadashi, he acts mostly as a substitute medic for Baymax and all, and uses a little karate like Baymax in the movie. Lame, I know.**

 **Please review! It highly boosts my motivation, and who knows what a little motivation can do?**

 **~aypttym**

 **Next chapter:**

" _I need to get that card…"_

" _Just who was that guy…"_

" _I'm serious! You would really rock a café!"_

" _That blasted Hamada never knows when to quit, does he? Well, I'll tell him when to."_

" _Mochi!?"_

 **Next update would be on another fanfic, ReWrite the Tragedy.**


End file.
